


Quarto

by Azure_Witch13, Green_Phantom_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, One Shot, What-If, Zarc wins, daddy zarc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Witch13/pseuds/Azure_Witch13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Phantom_Queen/pseuds/Green_Phantom_Queen
Summary: Zarc is awake, and he hungers for all four parts of himself, he already gained Yuya, will he get all four parts?
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya, Sakaki Yuya/Yugo/Yuri/Yuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Quarto

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, to those who follow our Story "Kingdom from the Ashes, rise" yes this is an AU with a similar concept but not the same back story, this is a what if. And other What ifs will come, some connected to KFTAR, some won't, so we hope you like it.  
> side note: We so did not expect this chapter to be this long, and we highly doubt the next chapters will be in anyway this long.
> 
> (GPQ: For those who don't understand the title's name, it comes from a term in the Catherynne M. Valente novel "Palimpsest". To enter the dream-like ethereal kooky world of Palimpsest, people in groups of four called "Quartos" are joined in spirit and can sense what the other feels/tastes/etc. when they enter the city -- which is usually through sex by someone who bears a tattoo of a location in said city, don't ask. To officially immigrate to Palimpsest, you must find all four members of your Quarto and bring them together. Should one die, then you are permanently unable to enter. Seeing as Yuya and his counterparts must reunite to become Zarc, I felt this was an appropriate title)
> 
> (also GPQ: I honestly felt like the anime glossed over the repercussions of Yusho going off alone to fight Professor Akaba. Yes he's kind and charming but he just left his wife and son with no reason for three years and expected that they'd survive without him. WORST. DAD. EVER.)

Yuya Sakaki sits alone in the park, head hanging low.

This is how he spends his afternoons after school is done. There, no one can taunt him, no one can laugh at him, no one can remind him about his “coward” of a father, Yusho.

Yusho Sakaki, pioneer of Action Dueling, founder of the You Show Duel School was supposed to challenge Maiami City’s champion, Strong Ishijima for the championship. Yuya and his mother were so excited. They rushed out to the stadium as the announcer proclaimed Yusho Sakaki to take the stage…

But he never came.

Instead of people cheering for Yusho, they were jeering and mocking him. Yuya defended his dad as best as he could, proclaiming that he would go fight against Strong Ishijima and his Battleguards. Instead of people cheering the little boy and his fighting spirit, the laughter grew louder, nastier, cruel. 

And thus began the taunts and insults and jeers from other duelists who once praised Yusho’s skill in making other people smile. Yuya was affected the most by the insult with the audience mocking him for his attempt to fight the champion with what little dueling skills he had and that in the end, his father was nothing more than a coward. No one wants to duel him anymore, and even those that duel relish in defeating a “son of a coward” before walking away with even more and more laughter following them.

The twelve year old boy begins to cry softly at those memories, trying hard not to get anyone's attention to him. It has been a long year of bullying and mocking and missing his father so badly and not knowing where he went or why he left at all. The only thing Yuya remembers in regards to the disappearance is what Yusho said to him before he fell asleep the night before that fateful day.

_“Remember to keep smiling, my boy. Always keep smiling.”_ Yusho whispered in Yuya’s ear, fingers clasping on the teal pendulum embraced in silver wings that hung around the boy’s neck always.

And Yuya kept smiling, but mostly it was to disguise the pain and hurt in his heart. He is rarely happy nowadays. But he keeps smiling because that’s what his father wants and he’s a good boy and he keeps that grin on his face even when all he wants to do is hide in his room and cry until his bedsheets are soaking wet with his tears.

_"Why so sad, little one?"_ Yuya hears a voice say and his head snaps up to see where it had come from. He sees an older looking boy there, about sixteen years old, with a face that resembled his, hair silver with green highlights in his bangs and golden eyes. 

“I...I’m not sad,” Yuya stammers, hastily wiping the tears with the back of his hand. “I...I have allergies!”

The stranger raises his eyebrow and blinks at him in surprise before sighing and giving him a soft smile. _"Do you mind if I sit with you?"_ He asks, pointing to the empty swing next to Yuya. 

"I… I guess,” Yuya mumbles. The stranger gives him a happy smile tilting his head before sitting next to Yuya. There’s a slight shift in weight, chains tinkling slightly as the man begins to lightly swing back and forth. “Um…who are you?” Yuya asks timidly. 

_"My name is Zarc. What’s yours?"_

There is something strange about this boy. For some reason Yuya feels a pull towards him, a feeling, a need, he feels relaxed just by Zarc's presence alone. 

"I'm Yuya Sakaki," Yuya answers, also swinging back and forth, but not at enthusiastically as Zarc. “W...why do you look just like me?”

Zarc bites his lower lip in thought. _“I...don’t know.”_ he answers honestly. _"I just found myself here and saw a little boy crying. I don't like it when people cry, I like to see them smile and be happy."_

"But...but I am happy. See?" Yuya stammers, giving Zarc a fake smile. 

Zarc answers him with a soft one and a shake of his head. "I don't like these smiles; these are fake smiles. I know that face pretty well and I know when it's lying," he ruffles the boy's hair with a gloved hand.

Yuya looks down, the smile now vanishing from his face. “I...don’t like talking about it…” he whispers.

"That's alright.” Zarc replies, placing a hand on Yuya’s shoulder. “I know smiling is considered the best medicine but a fake smile won't do anyone any good. So how about we cheer you up then?"

“W...we?” Yuya repeats, looking around. The only ones at the park are him and Zarc.

"How about a duel?" Zarc suggests with a happy smile as an answer. "After that, we can buy some ice cream. Sounds good?" 

"I… well I don't know, I’m… I'm not supposed to be talking to strangers," Yuya says, feeling a little sad that he can’t spend time with Zarc. He feels much better being in Zarc’s presence. 

“We’re not strangers, Yuya. We’re friends...or perhaps something more,” Zarc whispers, eyes looking down at Yuya’s pendulum. “My, my...what is that?”.

"It's… my pendulum. Dad gave it to me," Yuya can't help the sadness that creeps in his eyes when he mentions his father and it is all Zarc needs to understand why the boy is crying. 

"Well if no ice cream, how about just that duel?” says Zarc. “And then we can get you straight home if you want." 

"Oh well I guess that sounds fine," Yuya says, perking up. “So...what type of monsters do you use?”

“I’ll keep that a secret,” Zarc whispers, placing a finger to his lips and winking one of his gold eyes at Yuya. “If I tell you now, it ruins the surprise after all!” 

And for the first time in a year, Yuya laughs. He doesn’t care who comes by or whoever calls him a “coward’s son”. For once, he is truly happy and Zarc can’t help but want Yuya to keep smiling like that.

…

…

…

The duel is heavily one-sided on Zarc’s favor. But whenever Zarc recalls that day, it’s not that forgone victory that comes up.

Rather, it is the _monster_ that Yuya used when he took his turn.

Yuya’s deck is filled with monsters under the “Performapal” archetype. The gimmick of the monsters are animals who perform in carnivals or circuses, dressed in appropriate costumes befitting their names and announced with such dramatic flair from Yuya himself as if he is the ringmaster of a duel monster-themed circus. But it is only when Yuya Tribute Summons two of them that Zarc feels something off.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Yuya proclaims. “I tribute my two monsters to summon the one and only, _Odd-Eyes Dragon!”_

Rising onto the field is a beautiful dragon with crimson scales, curled horns and dichromatic eyes: one red and one green. But when that dragon opens its mouth to roar, Zarc and Yuya feel...strange.

Yuya falls to his knees, gasping for breath, tears in his eyes. Zarc places a hand on his forehead, tears trickling down his face as it feels like, for that single moment, Yuya’s dragon is _happy_ to see them, happy to be dueling, happy at seeing Zarc like a wife sees her husband returning from war safe and sound.

_"My Odd-Eyes,"_ Zarc whispers in wonder before seeing Yuya clutching his heart, and the desire inside of Zarc awakens and intensifies. He wants this boy safe and sound and in his arms, shielding him from pain and suffering. Odd-Eyes roars again and it fills Zarc with power and Darkness, feels the bond between him and Yuya blossom and open and Yuya is afraid, so afraid. He can't have that. 

_"Yuya,"_ he says softly. And Yuya looks up at him, crimson eyes shining and Zarc doesn't think he can see a sight as beautiful as that. 

_"Don't fight it,"_ he whispers softly, again. _"Return to me, my soul."_

Yuya feels his mind grow heavy, his breathing slowing down. He feels sad and confused...but Zarc is there and when Zarc takes Yuya’s hand into his own, Yuya feels...warmth and protection. Something that he’s been craving for so long by someone who shares his face.

_“Take comfort in my arms,”_ Zarc commands him. _“Come here, Yuya.”_

Odd-Eyes roars again and there is no more pain in Yuya. No, he feels...he feels good, he feels so good, he's never felt like that before, his very soul is singing. He gasps as Zarc wraps his arms around him and wings unfurl from the older man’s back. Wings black as night with green trim like bamboo leaves growing from a tall stalk, wings of a powerful _dragon_.

Normally, Yuya would gasp and scream and run away from someone like this. But when Zarc places his hand on his head, Yuya can’t help but smile. Someone as kind and sweet as Zarc can be trusted.

_"You are my vessel, my very_ soul _. Such a beautiful and sweet boy with a fire that draws people in."_ Zarc says and kisses Yuya's forehead. _“Be mine, Yuya. Always. Forever.”_

Yuya just nods his head with each and every word Zarc tells him. In his mind, he can hear Odd-Eyes purring like a kitten under the afternoon sun and it’s a good sound. He wishes to hear it often.

Zarc looks down at the pendulum with curiosity. Such a pretty little thing, shining in the sun. And it looks so mesmerizing too.

Odd-Eyes nuzzles Zarc and Yuya. And Zarc pets Yuya lovingly. No one has ever made him feel this way in such a long time and Yuya wishes he can always feel this way.

_“I’ll always make you feel so happy and safe and loved…”_ Zarc promises, hand slipping towards the pendulum, taking it into his hands before cupping Yuya’s chin so he looks up. _“Look at me, Yuya. Look at me…”_

And Yuya complies, watching the pendulum swing back and forth in Zarc’s hands, recalling something that Yusho said when his goggles were filled with tears. How a pendulum swings just like in a duel. If things go wrong, Yuya had that power to make things go his way; all he had to do was believe in himself.

A few stray tears fall and Zarc licks them away gently. _"Shh, focus on the pendulum Yuya, empty your mind of everything, and only concentrate on my voice."_

Yuya nods his head, watching Zarc’s eyes glow, the setting sun giving the pendulum a beautiful shine that he’s never seen before, his breathing becomes slow and steady as he focuses on Zarc’s soft voice.

_"Relax now, your mind is calm, your eyes feel heavy, you feel safe and sleepy, your mind open ready to listen. Listen. Listen Yuya listen to me, hear and obey,"_ Zarc whispers softly voice calm and alluring. 

Yuya's body relaxes as his eyes follow the pendulum, eyelids half closed, lips slightly parted, body swaying gently with the pendulum. 

"I hear… and obey." 

_"Good, Yuya. You will trust me above all else. You will tell no one about me, about us.”_ Zarc continues, the light from the pendulum being the only thing Yuya can see. _"I will be with you, by your side, and you will not question my presence. You will believe everything I tell you without question or doubt because you love me so much to even think about disagreeing with me. Do you understand, Yuya?"_

Yuya nods his head with each and every command, feeling happy to know that Zarc will stay with him. That Zarc does not see him as a coward’s son, That Zarc will keep him safe and warm and loved and happy. "Yes… I understand," he whispers.

_“Good, good…”_ Zarc purrs. _“Now Yuya, hand me your deck. I wish to know what other monsters lie in it.”_

Yuya nods his head, lifts his arm to pull the deck out of his Duel Disk and hands the cards to Zarc. Zarc sits down and pulls Yuya into his lap, running his hand through the boy’s hair before wrapping his arms around Yuya and thumbing the boy’s deck, seeing more and more cards related to the Performapals until he finds two additions that definitely do not belong.

Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician.

Zarc can’t help but feel...overjoyed in seeing these two monsters. But...something doesn’t seem right. Why are these cards in Yuya’s deck anyway?

Well, the best way to figure that out is to ask.

_“Yuya, my shooting star…”_ Zarc purrs, noticing the goggles perched on top of Yuya’s head, at the blue star on the right lens. _“I am curious about your deck, about the two magicians in it. Can you tell me more about them?”_

Yuya nods his head. “They’ve been with me, ever since I started dueling…” he whispers as if his voice is being carried through a tunnel. “I feel like they’re...guiding me… protecting me.”

_“We’ve always been protecting you. We want nothing more than to make you happy.”_

Zarc looks up and sees two figures standing in front of them: Timegazer and Stargazer Magician. The two sorcerers drop to one knee, eyes wide in awe at seeing Zarc.

_“Timegazer...Stargazer…”_ Zarc whispers. 

_"Supreme Dragon Lord Zarc,"_ Timegazer greeted. " _It is an honor, your highness, to see you be reunited once again.”_

_“It truly is,”_ Zarc replies . He remembers now; both of these magicians were the apprentices to Astrograph Magician, the supreme sorcerer in his deck. The one who helped him create a kingdom. _"Thank you both for being by Yuya's side. I am quite grateful for your loyalty."_

_“We are forever loyal to you, Supreme King Zarc,”_ Stargazer remarks, looking down at Yuya. The boy’s crimson eyes stare at nothing except for the pendulum dangling in front of his eyes. _“And to those born from your very soul.”_

At that, Zarc’s eyes widen slightly. Yuya...crafted from his very soul?

He closes his eyes and feels it; a close-knit bond, shining and vibrating with feelings of happiness and...sadness. Happy in that Yuya is with Zarc, but it feels like there is something missing.

Yuya isn't the only child born from his soul, there are others, other beloved parts of himself scattered away. He wants them back, wants them to be here, wants them...to reunite.

_“Reunite...reunite as one…”_ Zarc chants. 

"Reunite… as one," Yuya parrots in his trance and Zarc smirks, a wicked and twisted idea shines in his mind just like an equally wicked and twisted smile forms on his lips. 

_"That's right,"_ Zarc whispers, running his hand down Yuya’s bangs. _“We must become one, we must become whole. We must stay together. Always. Forever. No one must separate us, no one_ can _separate us. We will find our missing pieces and gather them into our arms. You will never have to feel sadness or hurt or pain. Those who made fun of you, laughed at you, mocked at you...they will scream in pain, cry in agony, beg and plead for mercy...but_ they will not receive it. 

_“No, the people who would dare make such a bright and caring soul like you feel sad and hurt must_ perish. _I shall make sure you always smile from the bottom of your heart. You will never ever have to smile to hide your feelings because you will never have to shed a horrid tear ever ever again. Don’t you like that, Yuya? Wouldn’t you like that, my beloved shooting star?”_

Yuya shivers, feeling the excitement and happiness and determination from Zarc into his own soul, makes him feel so good. His mind feels like it is wrapped up in a fog, memories and thoughts and worries slowly becoming lost within it, and it is a good feeling, a happy feeling. This means he doesn’t have to think about things that hurt him, things that made him feel sad or unhappy. He can focus on Zarc’s words and voice and strong arms keeping him safe. 

"Yes." 

And that one word makes Yuya gasp, body and mind in bliss, feeling Zarc's satisfaction and desire. 

Zarc smiles as he pets Yuya’s shoulder, hearing Odd-Eyes purr in delight and feeling Timegazer and Stargazer smile at obtaining such a beautiful treasure for his own. It will take time, all things do, but soon enough Zarc will find the other parts of them and they will feel complete.

Given time, they will reunite.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Two more years have passed since that faithful encounter. And Zarc had stayed by Yuya's side ever since. 

He never let Yuya feel sad or fall to despair, he had let him cry when he needed to while being wrapped in Zarc’s arms when no one was looking, made him smile and laugh truly and genuinely. Yuya had never faked a smile in his life after that day. 

Zarc always made sure to keep careful observations with those closest to Yuya. His mother, Yoko Sakaki, was ever supportive of Yuya, cooking pancakes for breakfast and putting her utmost faith in her son and her vanished husband. Never once did Yoko raise her temper at Yuya’s antics and was always encouraging in Yuya’s endeavors of becoming a Dueltainist like Yusho.

(What she didn’t know is that Yuya truly _did_ want to become a Dueltainist, but he wanted to follow in Zarc’s footsteps more.)

There is Yuya’s closet friend, Noburo Gongenzaka or just plain “Gongenzaka” as the burly boy doesn’t like using his first name. Gongenzaka has been steadfast and loyal, making sure to protect Yuya from bullies and cowards who like to pick on Yuya just because of his father. Gongenzaka’s “superheavy” dueling style caught Zarc’s interest -- in making sure that Gongenzaka never ever used Spell or Trap Cards; each and every card in his deck were monsters -- but it is Gongenzaka’s determination and ability to weather any storm, planting himself on the ground to tank each and every attack head on is what made Zarc interested indeed. This boy would make a fine knight and Yuya would be happy to be with his best friend.

Of course, the happiness and friendship with Gongenzaka would never _ever_ compare with what Zarc gave him. Even if Gongenzaka noticed how, every now and then, Yuya’s smiles always held something beneath them, like Yuya is planning a surprise for him and him alone.

Then there was Yuzu Hiragi, Yuya's female friend. When Yuya first showed a picture of him and Yuzu together, Zarc couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought he would never have to see the face of _her_ ever again. But here she was, Ray Akaba, smiling with Yuya in her arms as if taunting him.

But he did not show these emotions to Yuya, lest disrupt the happiness and sense of calm coursing through the boy’s mind. Yuya did ask why Zarc looked so sad in seeing the picture of Yuzu, but Zarc quickly brushed it off.

_“Your friend...reminds me of someone I knew long ago.”_ Zarc explained. _“Someone who utterly broke my heart into pieces.”_

Yuya just placed a hand over Zarc’s own and smiled. _“They can never hurt you again, never hurt_ us _again. I promise.”_

The sincerity of those words makes Zarc weep with joy and hug Yuya tight. Yuya is too kind, too gentle, too sweet. He wants the boy forever by his side, forever happy, forever loving and devoted to Zarc. 

_“She won’t,”_ Zarc whispers back. _“We’ll make Yuzu Hiragi yours. Make it so that she never hurts you like...like how that person hurt me.”_

"Really?" Yuya asks excitedly, hugging Zarc back. 

Zarc chuckles. " _Yes, really, my Shooting Star. You do want her too, don't you? For her to be yours and never leave your side?"_

"Yeah I… I really do!" Yuya answers without hesitation. Yuzu has been there when everyone else laughed at him. He loved her kind soul, the monsters that sung like angels...he wished to hear her sing and dance like the fairies she dueled with.

_"Perfect then."_ Zarc declares. _“I promise that she will be with us_ forever _.”_

And Yuya is so happy and kept continuing to be happy during those two years, until that day when Nico Smiley came knocking on the door to the You Show Duel School with an interesting proposal…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The night before that duel against Strong Ishijima, Yuya sits on his bed, staring at all his wonderful cards. 

Over the years, Zarc secretly mentored Yuya on the other summoning methods: Fusion, Synchro, Xyz. Yuya caught on so quickly because Zarc was always patient with him, guiding him to properly use Tuners, play Polymerization and overlay two monsters with the same level, creating more unique and powerful monsters. This made Yuya oh so very happy; only students of Leo Duel School were capable of learning these summoning methods and they were quite proud about their dueling prowess.

Yuya doesn’t care about them though; he just loves dueling and making people happy whenever he summoned his monsters. As long as one person smiled and gasped in awe, as long as he made one person happy, then he is doing his job.

Zarc is by his side as always, petting Yuya like a kitten and purring like one too. Yuya giggles at the affection, so used to having Zarc be there for him. It makes him feel better, better than he’s felt in years.

Yuya then frowns when he gazes at something taped to the wall: a poster of Yusho Sakaki, proudly standing and with a smile on his face. Even with Zarc, Yuya still missed his father, missed the man who gave him the dream of being a Dueltainist.

Zarc frowned; that man still holds claim to Yuya’s heart. Yuya belonged to him and him alone. It is time to do something about it, here and now.

_“Yuya…”_ Zarc purrs, voice warm like a fur blanket. _“Can you had me your pendulum for a moment?”_

Yuya hands the pendulum without hesitation. Whenever Zarc asks for the pendulum he complies, because he knows that the pendulum is going to make him feel so happy and loved and warm inside. The pendulum has taken a hold of his mind and it makes him all the more excited.

Zarc shines the pendulum in Yuya's eyes, It steadily swings back and forth, Yuya's eyes easily following it, his body relaxing as Zarc's voice guides him, always guides him. He trusts in Zarc’s voice, trusts and believes and loves Zarc.

_“Yusho Sakaki has hurt you so much,”_ Zarc begins. _“He abandoned you and your mother for three years without explanation. Why do you still look up to someone like that? He ran away from Strong Ishijima while you are brave enough to face him head-on. That makes you_ stronger _than Yusho,_ better _than Yusho.”_

"... Better…" Yuya whispers, mind hanging on a thread as he keeps looking at the pendulum. He can feel everything drift away every single time Zarc takes the pendulum, feeling good, relaxed, having a dark veil protect him from the outside world.

_"You hold on to an idea of your father, but he has abandoned you and your mother, left you, made you cry, and not even a word not an explanation or a goodbye. Let go of that perfect image you have of him Yuya. See Yusho Sakaki as he truly is: a coward. Only a coward runs away without explanation. Only a coward runs and abandons everyone he loves. Only a_ coward _can make someone like you cry his eyes out and to hide his true feelings from the world. He hurt you, and you deserve to feel resentful and neglected and abandoned because he_ did _abandon you.”_

Yuya grows silent, pupils dilated as the words sink into his sleepy mind. “Yusho...abandoned me…” he repeats.

_“Yes he did, Yuya. He abandoned you, left you behind, left you to cry and be mocked at because all you wanted to do was defend him. A coward is not someone worth defending or protecting. Yusho does not deserve his reputation and fame to be protected. Especially not by you, my shooting star."_

“Not...worth...protecting…”

_"You are a child who needs all the love and support he could get, and those who were left to pick up the pieces of your broken heart are the only ones worth caring for. The only ones worth your love."_

"The only ones… worth my love."

_"That's right, my shooting Star,"_ Zarc says and kisses Yuya's forehead. _“I am worth protecting and loving...I stood by your side when no one else did. I helped you to develop your dueling skills, wiped your tears when you were sad, hugged you when you slept. No one else did it for you. Yusho never did.”_

Yuya frowns. Zarc is right; he’s always right. "No, he never did. Yusho doesn't deserve my love," a tear falls down Yuya's cheek. 

Zarc swiftly wipes the tear from his eye. _“That’s right. It’s okay to respect Yusho for what he did as a Dueltainer. It’s okay to say that you look up to him. But you must remember that he is not worthy of your love; he never was. A father who abandons his child is the_ worst _._ He was never your father, Yuya. _”_

"A father...who abandons their child is...the worst...” Yuya repeats, narrowing his eyes. And Zarc was right, his mother and Shuzo-san were also by his and Yuzu's sides, never abandoning them, always taking care of them. Shuzo even abandoned his own career to be able to raise Yuzu himself, and give her the love and attention she deserves and needs. 

_“Exactly,”_ Zarc states, agreeing with Yuya’s statement. _“Now Yuya, from now on, whenever I tell you to ‘burn bright, my shooting star’, you shall return to this state of happiness and bliss, mind empty, mind open, mind ready for what I tell you. And you will accept it as if they were your own thoughts.”_

"As if they're my own thoughts. I return, return to you, Father of my soul." Yuya repeats.

The euphoria Zarc feels at hearing that phrase from Yuya is indescribable. And Yuya feels it too, feels the pleasure these words created in Zarc as if it is his own . “Father of my soul…” that feels so _right_. The fact that Yuya states this without having Zarc telling him to recite it makes it even better. Yuya has seen Zarc like his father for such a long time…

...Why not let him see Zarc as Yuya’s father _forever_? 

After all, there’s no guarantee when Yusho is coming back. Perhaps Yusho disappeared. Perhaps Yusho is dead. Perhaps Yusho just abandoned Yuya and Yoko flat-out. Three years is a long time after all. Who knows how much longer Yuya will have to suffer this heart-break?

_“Yuya,”_ Zarc coos, licking his lips, mouth close to Yuya’s ear. _“You’ve seen me as a loving and caring partner, guide, mentor, teacher...now you see me as something more.”_

“Something...more?” Yuya asks.

_“Yes. You see me as your father. Father of your soul…”_

"Father of my soul," Yuya repeats and shivers at feeling Zarc's pleasure again. 

_“Repeat it over and over again; The more you say it, the more it becomes true until it is the_ only _truth.”_

“Father of my soul...Father of my soul...Father of my soul…” Yuya recites, mouth barely moving, voice coming off as a whisper. The heady feeling never leaves; the more he repeats the words, the more happy Zarc becomes, the more Yuya's own soul feels alive. And Zarc takes Yuya into his arms, hugging him tightly, wrapping his wings around them, running his hand in Yuya's hair purring softly.

_"Oh my beautiful boy, I was really blessed with you, my beloved blood ruby."_ Zarc beams, kissing Yuya’s head. _“This calls for something spectacular. Tomorrow is a very important day and we want to wow the audience with your dueling skills, right?”_

“Yes, Father of my soul…” Yuya replies, his voice void of excitement or nervousness. 

Zarc chuckles and snaps his fingers. _"Awake now, return and remember every last command I've given you, my beautiful boy."_

Yuya shivers as he wakes up, and smiles at Zarc. All the pleasure in his soul has not disappeared at all. He loves it when his Father does it to him. 

Zarc sits Yuya in his lap again as they both looked at Yuya's deck spread around on the bed. Yuya leans back on his Father's chest with a happy relaxed smile. 

Zarc smiles and looks at the three cards in the center of the spread: Timegazer Magician, Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Dragon. _“These three have been your most loyal companions,”_ he says. _“And in another time, I used to duel with them.”_

“Really?” asks Yuya, eyes wide in surprise. Never has Father mention something like this before! 

Zarc nods. _"Especially my beloved Odd-Eyes and his brothers: Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom_ . _If my theory is correct, perhaps these dragons are in the hands of other boys with your face. Protecting them from things that could hurt them, wanting to be whole once more. They were my most beloved companions, I've won so many duels with them, they loved me as I loved them, as Odd-Eyes loves us.”_

Yuya looks at Odd-Eyes and places a hand on the card. He hears Odd-Eyes purring his mind as images of Zarc riding on top of the faithful dragon with dual-colored eyes form in his mind. Tears trickle down his face as he sees how Zarc makes the audience gasp in awe and cheer when he defeats his opponent along with the other dragons Zarc mentions. And Zarc kisees those tears away gently, smiling at those happy memories.

_“You want to make these audience drop their jaws in shock at what you showcase tomorrow,”_ Zarc continues. _“So, why don’t we give them a surprise they’ll never forget? Look closely, my love.”_

Zarc places a hand over Yuya’s pendulum, watching it shine with a soft light. Yuya watches as the three cards begin to glow, along with some of the numerous Performapal monsters surrounding them. He feels like his breath is caught in his throat as these Effect monsters have green borders at the bottom and blue and red arrows on the side.

With trembling hands, Yuya picks up the card for Odd-Eyes Dragon and stares at it. No, it’s not Odd-Eyes Dragon. Now it is Odd-Eyes _Pendulum_ Dragon. Odd-Eyes roars in approval and tears trickle down Yuya’s face at hearing his faithful dragon be happy at being gifted such power.

_“Do you like what you see, my blood ruby?”_ Zarc asks.

"They're… amazing Father, beautiful," Yuya gasps and Zarc can feel Yuya's happiness in his very soul, the excitement and awe and wonder. And Zarc is proud to have elicited such a reaction from his boy. He wants to have Yuya feel so happy, to always be happy. And if he cried, he'd be there to wipe those offending tears away. 

_“Indeed they are. Now, follow my instructions very carefully. I will tell you how to properly use these new..._ Pendulum _Monsters_.”

And as always, Yuya listens.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Almost everyone watching the duel, from the audience, to Nico Smiley, even Strong Ishijima all had the same thought.

Yuya Sakaki was going to get his ass kicked. _Hard_.

It was no surprise there; Yuya presented himself by dressing up as a clown -- wig and red nose and everything -- didn’t give the audience the idea that Yuya was taking the duel seriously. (Yuya is quite proud about the costume though; Zarc gave his approval with praises and kisses and warm cuddles). Plus the fact that he ran away while riding on a pink hippopotamus didn’t give an impression of a courageous warrior; if anything, he was the “son of a coward”, Yusho Sakaki.

But he quickly proved everyone wrong. 

At the final turn of the duel, when Yuya was confronted by Strong’s Battleguard King, that’s when Yuya saw the Pendulum monsters in his hand. He felt the three beg for Yuya to summon them, heard Zarc command him to “set the Pendulum Scale”...

And that’s what he did.

The word ‘PENDULUM” was displayed on his Duel Disk as Stargazer and Timegazer Magician rose into the air, a ‘1’ underneath Stargazer and an ‘8’ underneath Timegazer. 

“W...what’s this?!” Nico Smiley gasped, the look on his face mirroring the one on everyone else’s as to how Yuya summoned _three_ monsters on the field at the same time.

Nothing Strong Ishijima did or tried worked, his Trap and Action cards were all rendered useless by his Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians. His monster's effects not only helped in decreasing Battleguard King's attack points but by using Odd-Eyes _Pendulum_ Dragon's effect he was able to decemate String's lifepoints and win the duel with splendor. 

They gawked at the boy and the unexpected turn of events and new type of summoning. Yuzu was the first person to get out of her stupor and cheer on her friend. She knew that Yuya was good, she kept dueling him herself and he had shown her what he could actually do, even if he refused to tell her who had thought him. In compensation he did teach her the basics of each summoning, but Yuzu felt gravitated towards Fusion the most. 

So she wasn't too worried by the start of the duel. At the middle she was wondering what Yuya was up to, but by the very end she was not only shocked but amazed and proud, she stood and cheered, Her dad, Ayu, Futoshi, Gongenzaka and Yoko joined her before the entire stadium chanted Yuya’s name.

Yuzu's feelings were echoed by Zarc, the pride he had in Yuya was indescribable, the joy the fun and awe the satisfaction, it's been a long time since felt like that, and sent his own joy to Yuya as he was hugged by Yuzu and congratulated by everyone else. 

It didn’t take long for reporters to approach Yuya and ask him question after question about his new monsters. How long did he have them? How did they work? Did the You Show Duel School teach this type of summoning?

Yuya tried to answer the questions as best as he could, but he felt Zarc was distracted by something, moments of melancholy weren't often felt through Zarc… Father, usually they both did a good job cheering the other up and making the other happy, but there were moments where Father's thoughts were a millions miles away, looking worried, afraid, sad, even strangely satisfied. 

He did need to talk to Father about these moments, and after what felt like forever he was released from the press and he was walking home with Yuzu, he finally had a chance to ask.

_“Father…”_ Yuya begins. _“Did you feel that?”_

_“Feel what?”_

_“Those emotions…”_

Zarc hums a little before sighing. _“Yuya... how do you feel around me?”_

_“I feel safe, secure, complete…”_

_“These other sensations...I think they come from our missing pieces."_

_"Missing pieces?"_ Yuya questions, a bit confused. 

_"Yes, my Shooting star, you see, I told you about boys who have the same face as us remember? They are like you, in fact, I feel confident of labeling them as your brothers. All of you are missing pieces of my soul, and I wish you all to come together to reunite as one, become one. Imagine it Yuya; the feeling you have with me is strong, but it will magnify if the other three join us. This happiness, this joy and love, it will intensify, become stronger.”_

_“It will?”_ Yuya asks.

_“Are you doubting me, Yuya?”_

Yuya’s eyes dull slightly before brightening again. _"No, of course not Father but, the thought of these emotions becoming even stronger when they already feel so good, I just can't wrap my head around it, or the thought of even having brothers."_

_"Once you see them, meet them, the connection and bond you have for them will become clear and strong. And you will feel more whole, we both will."_

Yuya mulls over these words when he gets home, eats dinner and when he goes to bed. Father kisses his forehead lovingly as he drifts off to sleep, and he smiles as he dreams of performing with his new Pendulum monsters to a roaring crowd..

Zarc mulls over it too. The connections between the other pieces of his soul are weak, muddy, and he doesn't like that. He doesn't like not being able to reach them -- they are his and yet he can't even see them. Moreover there is also the fear, the hatred, the worry...all these negative emotions that he can scarcely sense make him worry about his boys. He only wishes to find a way to reach them, hold them, wipe their tears and fill them with love and security. 

He sits on the edge of Yuya's bed and runs his hand through Yuya's hair, looking at his child with nothing but love and pride and possessiveness. He wants the other parts of his soul. He wants the rest of his children with him, within his reach, he only hoped it's not too late. 

Until then, he watches over Yuya, making sure to do everything in his power to keep Yuya asleep, happy, safe, and loved.

But more importantly, to make sure that any love for Yusho Sakaki is wiped out, erased, destroyed. 

Yusho is gone, never coming back, a horrible excuse for a parent. Zarc will instill these thoughts into Yuya’s mind until all trust and faith in that man is eradicated. Even in the slim chance that Yusho returned, by then it would be too late to rebuild their bond. Yuya would walk away and leave Yusho behind, just like the older man did to his flesh and blood.

_“Burn bright, my shooting star,”_ Zarc whispers, watching in delight as Yuya’s eyes open but he himself is not awake. _“I have some things to tell you. Listen carefully, my love.”_

And as always, Yuya listens.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The turnout for students at You Show Duel School is the biggest it has seen in a long time.

Children of all ages enter as Shuzo cries hot-blooded tears. Yuzu is also happy to see new applicants, but gets concerned at what she hears.

“Those Pendulum cards were just the coolest!”

“I know! I wanna see those for myself!”

“I want cards just like he does!”

Yuzu stays silent even as she and Yuya decided to give an exhibition duel for their brand new audience, and for now he’ll only use his Pendulum monsters, and Yuzu is free to use whatever she wants. Shuzo’s suggestion of the “Plain Plain” Action Field would make it easier for the audience to see Yuya and Yuzu summon their monsters. Even if she has to play the role of the “bad guy” because she decided to smack Yuya upside the head with her _harisen_ and two girls fawning over Yuya told her to knock it off.

Neither duelist hold back and the duel between them is quite spectacular and fun to watch when Yuya set the Pendulum Scale with his trusty magicians. Yuzu returned the favor by Fusion Summoning her favorite monster, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, through the use of summoning Mozarta the Melodious Maestra to Special Summon Aria the Melodious Songstress and then Fusion Summon those together to defeat Yuya’s Pendulum Summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and inflict the damage back onto Yuya’s lifepoints. This put Yuya in quite the pickle, because not only could it not be destroyed at all, but it immediately destroyed all Special Summoned monsters it fights against _and_ any damage Yuzu would’ve received would instead go back to Yuya. And placing Bloom Diva face-down isn’t an option; Timegazer and Stargazer’s Pendulum Effects are only for Trap and Spell Cards, _not_ monsters.

What was worse was that after Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was destroyed, the only thing Yuya could do up until Yuzu attacking directly with her resurrected Sonata the Melodious Songstress and Bloom Diva, was figuring out just _where the hell_ Odd-Eyes went to. No matter what he tried, Odd-Eyes’ card wasn’t in the grave. And this train of thought ended in him landing in a bush with his lifepoints dropped to 0.

After the duel finishes, Yuya and Yuzu approach the potential students to answer any and all questions they have for them. But all of them have the same question on their minds.

“Where can we get Pendulum monsters?” asks a girl.

“For now... I’m the only one who has them,” Yuya confesses, comparing Odd-Eyes Pendulum to Aria the Melodious Diva. 

“What?!” a boy complains.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Another child whines.

“You must’ve cheated; there’s no way you could’ve summoned three monsters like that in a row.”

“Yeah, only a _coward_ would try to even the odds like that.”

Old pain returns, something which Yuya hadn't felt in a long time. Even though he shouldn't. He resents Yusho now; after he abandoned them, left them. The people laughed at him because Yusho is gone, no, because these people are cruel. 

These people enjoy being cruel, see entertainment in people's suffering and pain, see entertainment in his own sadness. Even these kids are the same as the adults who laughed at Yuya three years ago, they're nothing but spoiled prats that need to be put in their place. 

Yuya and Zarc both agree on this. These entitled children need to understand that their cruel words won't be tolerated, and Yuya won't go past the shattering point again. 

**_“Is this all that matters to you people?”_ **

At the sound of how low Yuya’s voice gets, everyone stops moving and turns around. Yuzu and Shuzo, Ayu and Futoshi freeze. Yuya never speaks like this, never sounds this angry even when he plays the “bad guy”.

**_“Are these monsters all that you want?”_ ** Yuya repeats. **_“You only came just for some shiny trinkets instead of the spirit of Dueltaining? You’re selfish; all of you are absolutely SELFISH!”_ **

The girls who fawn over him gasp and huddle each other. Other children step back when Yuya roars the last word towards them. They shiver in fear like Futoshi does whenever a move in an Action Duel “gives him shivers” (like right now).

**_"Dueling is meant to entertain people, to make them happy, it's not supposed to be about showing off power. Yet all of you came because you thought you'd get some new shiny toys, not to learn how to duel or entertain! Selfish prats like you don't_ ** **deserve** **_to have your cards, let alone get Pendulum. The moment something doesn't go your way, you try to beat it down! Leave! Get out, none of you are good enough. You're not worth it."_ **

Some of the kids look guilty, others look like they are about to cry, and Yuya is getting a headache. He turns around and walks out of the school, wanting some time with his Father. While his anger is justified, he does feel guilty of acting in such a manner that is against his Dueltaining philosophy, and he knows and trusts his Father to be the one to help him stop being sad and stop the anger and guilt. 

_“I failed you, Father..”_ Yuya thinks, slipping his goggles over his head. He hasn’t done this in years, so Zarc knows this is serious. _“I couldn’t replicate the feat of Pendulum Summoning like I did with Strong. What did I do wrong?”_

Yuya feels the goggles being removed from his eyes and placed on top of his head, along with a loving kiss on his forehead. _"You did nothing wrong, my love. And you didn't fail me. Simply think of this as a learning experience; Pendulum has way more to offer than we first thought and you learn by doing. Now due to your defeat, what did you learn?"_

_"Well… Pendulum Monsters don't go to the graveyard when they're destroyed but I'm not sure where they go instead."_

Zarc chuckles. " _Odd-Eyes went to your Extra Deck my love; that way even after your monsters are destroyed or leave the field, you can summon them back."_

Yuya's eyes widen as he opens the compartment to his Extra Deck to see Odd-Eyes there. Said dragon roars to Yuya as if to reassure his master that he is fine.

_"Pendulum opens the door for far more than simple summoning, like with Strong and his Tribute Summoning. All you have to do is think, and play your cards right. And surely you’ll be able to make a duel swing your way once more. Do you understand, my Shooting Star?"_

Yuya pauses as he stares at his pendulum. He lifts it so it’s eye level and watches it swing back and forth. Pendulums are like emotions: they swing one way and they swing another and it is up to Yuya to decide how to deal with them. A duel is like that too; things may look bad, but he has the power to make things right, make things work in his favor.

Yuya smiles and presses the pendulum to his heart. _“I do. Thank you Father.”_

_“Always and forever, my love.”_ Zarc purrs, placing a ghostly kiss on Yuya’s lips.

“Yuya!”

Yuya turns around to see Yuzu running towards him. “Oh, Yuzu. What is it?”

“What was going on back there?” Yuzu asks. “You...never acted that way before. I mean, yes those kids were being insensitive and jerks, but it’s not like you to make them cry."

Yuya looks down, ashamed. "I just kinda snapped. All their words and taunts brought back bad memories, and I couldn't take it."

Yuzu sighs. "I get it," she hugs him. Surprised Yuya froze but slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I promise I'll be by your side, I'm not gonna let anyone make fun of you, and honestly if you hadn't yelled at them I would have, and some would probably have met my _harisen_. Especially those two fangirls who only liked you because of your cards and not your dueling style, your big heart, or your loving smile," 

Yuya smiles, looking at Yuzu and slipping a hand into her own. The one that wears a silver bracelet with a pink gem in its center. "Thanks Yuzu. You're the best. And thanks not just for this, and for being a great friend, but for the great duel. I got a lot more to learn about Pendulum Summoning, and I got that thanks to you." 

Yuzu’s cheeks turn red like Yuya’s hair before she smiles and hugs him back. “Anytime, Yuya.”

_I want her to be mine, I want her to_ stay _mine._ Yuya thinks squeezing Yuzu in a hug before getting an idea. 

“So, uh, Yuzu...can I ask you a favor?” says aloud.

"A favor?" Yuzu asks, confused.

"Well you can always say ‘No’ of course but um… would you go out on a… date with me?" Yuya asks face turning beet red, and looking away for a second before focusing on Yuzu. 

“Of course I would, Yuya!” Yuzu answers immediately.

Yuya's face beams with a huge smile that could light up an entire city. “That’s great! Come on, let’s go to the park! I wanna show you something special.”

“What do you mean by -- Hey! Yuya! Don’t run so fast!”

But Yuya cannot hear her, his hand holding Yuzu’s as they run under a setting sun. The two so are happy together that they don’t notice that they are being followed and spied on by one Reiji Akaba and one pompous asshole Shingo Sawatari, using the cameras on the streets. 

“So let me get this straight,” Shingo states, holding a dart in hand. “You want me to somehow pluck those cards out of that _Yuya Sakaki’s_ hands and give them to you?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Reiji asks.

Shingo shakes his head before he slips the dart into the sleeve of his coat and pulls out a rose instead. “Not at all. To get to that boy, go after the person closest to his heart. Get the girl, and the cards come soon after.”

“Just as long as you retrieve those cards without resorting to murder, I don’t care what method you use,” Reiji remarks, replaying the scene of Yuya summoning those Pendulum monsters in his head over and over again. _Yuya Sakaki…perhaps_ you _are the missing piece to my plans._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

At night, Yuya sleeps and dreams of showing off these Pendulum monsters. His room hasn’t changed much, but there has been one recent change to it.

Yuya no longer has the poster of Yusho taped to his wall.

After his date with Yuzu, Yuya stared at it for a minute or two, before he hopped onto his bed and tore it in half, tossing both halves into a trashcan and set them on fire with a cigarette lighter. Zarc couldn’t have been prouder at the initiative. Yuya was stepping out of Yusho’s shadow, becoming his own person.

Becoming _Zarc’s_ beloved son.

The two cuddled and snuggled after the poster turned into ash, Zarc’s arms wrapped around Yuya’s torso, his black dragon tail tangled between the boy’s legs. Yuya burying his head in Zarc’s chest, happily nodding off to sleep, feeling loved and safe and warm thanks to his Father, his _true_ Father being there for him. 

_“I’m so proud of you, my shooting star,”_ Zarc whispers, nuzzling Yuya like he is a large cat. He can hear Yuya purring happily, relaxed and at ease in his arms.

“Thank you, Father of my soul,” he shivers, feeling his father’s pleasure in being called that again. “I’m so glad I can make you proud of me.” There is a pause as Yuya stares into Zarc’s gold eyes like fireflies. “Please, Father?”

“Yes, Yuya?”

“Stay by my side. Forever. Never leave me...not like...not like _him_."

The thought of even saying Yusho’s name makes Yuya want to throw up. 

_“Never, my sweet boy, I’ll never leave you, I love you too much. I’ve never loved anything in my life as much as I’ve loved you,”_ Zarc says, caressing Yuya’s cheek lovingly with a gentle hand.

“Really?” Yuya asks with happy tears in his eyes.

“ _Are you doubting me?”_ Zarc pouts.

“No, never!” Yuya replies. “I’m just...surprised. No one’s ever said that to me before.”

_“You are a precious piece of my heart and soul, Yuya. I’ve loved you the minute I laid eyes on you and that love has only increased since then.”_ Zarc whispers and gently wipes Yuya’s cascading tears. _“I love you so much that I have one personal request.”_

“What? Tell me, Father. I’ll do anything you ask!”

Zarc’s voice hitches. _”Are you sure? It might be too hard to accept.”_

“Are you you doubting me?” Yuya whimpers, heart breaking at the thought that his Father didn’t put trust in him.

Zarc hugs him tightly. _“No, I’m simply amazed to have such a loving son such as you my shooting Star. You would truly do anything I ask of you. I’m so happy, Yuya. You have no idea what this means to me.”_

Yuya gasps in delight as Zarc’s dragon wings unfurl like petals of a blooming flower at midnight. He never gets tired of seeing this sight, secretly wanting a pair of wings like them of his own to match his Father’s.

And the sight of this makes Zarc excited as well; Yuya whole-heartedly is his in every way possible.

_“Go on, touch them if you want,_ ” Zarc said. 

Yuya looks at his Father with wide eyes filled with awe before he tentatively caresses his Father’s black wings. They feel smooth as velvet and he nuzzles his cheek against them with a purr.

_“Yuya, my shooting star, I have not been fully honest with you. I am not really human… not for a long time. I am what is called the Supreme Dragon King.”_

Yuya’s eyes widen. “Supreme...Dragon King?” he whispers in wonder.

_“Yes. I am the king of a world populated with spirits of Duel Monsters. I heard the duel spirits and they put their trust and faith in me, gave me the power to become their king. They were so angry with humans, those who would ignore them, treat them badly and disrespect them. But I was seen as worthy in their eyes, and with my four dragons and the help of my most powerful sorcerer I gained unimaginable powers._

_“People feared me and my strength, and one of them created something to destroy me. But it didn’t truly succeed, and in return I laid dormant inside the pieces of my soul.”_ Zarc runs a finger down one of Yuya’s bangs. “ _You are one of those pieces, my beloved boy.”_

“I am?” Yuya whispers. “And the rest of my...my brothers...are the other pieces of you?”

_“Yes, that is correct,”_ Zarc answers, wrapping his wings around Yuya securely. _“You feel it, don’t you? The bond we share, the distant connections to others...we were_ meant _to reunite, we were_ meant _to be whole, we were_ meant _to be one.”_

“Meant to be one,” Yuya whispers, eyes glazed over for a moment. “Yes, I do, I do feel it Father. We have to find them, gather them, _protect them_. I want to help you as much as I can. Reunite as one for you. Become one, become one. I want them by my side as well, I want them to be mine, be where they belong.”

_“If you accept this offer from me, you will be helping me out significantly,”_ Zarc hisses. _“Become my son, truly, wholly. Let your soul burn bright and your eyes shine with the colors of your beloved dragon. Bind your soul to Odd-Eyes, become one with him.”_

“I am yours. I’ll do as you ask, Father of my soul. Tell me, what do I need to do?”

_“Allow me to transform you into a dragon, like me. Become my Dragon Prince of Pendulum, Yuya.”_

Yuya’s eyes widen. “Yes! Yes I accept. Father, turn me. Let me become your prince!” 

He can imagine it, him a prince, ruling over Maiami City, leading people to learn dueling to bring smiles on other people’s faces. Him on the streets, riding on top of Odd-Eyes and Timegazer and Stargazer Magician flying behind him.

Not only that, there is someone else by his side.

Yuzu, wrapping her arms around his waist, head pressed against his shoulder, smiling, laughing, never leaving him. His beautiful Melodious Princess, his muse, the reason why he has kept dueling and moving forward all these years.

Yes. He wants this, more than being a Dueltainer, he wants to make Father proud as a prince.

Zarc chuckles, waking Yuya from his dream. Yes, Yuya is perfect. And having Yuzu be his princess would ensure that _she_ of all people, would never return, never come back to kill him, never come back to destroy what he worked hard to create.

_“Yuya, stand up,”_ Zarc commands. _“Gather the magicians and Odd-Eyes. We have a lot of work to do for your ritual.”_

Yuya obeys, sliding out of his Father’s embrace with a sigh as he approaches his desk. There, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon rests, flanked by Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician. Yuya places a finger on Odd-Eyes and hears the dragon roar in happiness. Odd-Eyes wants to fuse himself with Yuya just as Yuya wants to become as draconic as Odd-Eyes. 

The sky is filled with clouds, a storm is forming off in the distance lightning and thunder strikes. Yuya doesn’t notice this as he draws a magic seal on the ground with a blackboard marker. Zarc pulls out a card from the shadows and stares at it fondly, knowing that it was time for them to reappear once more.

Astrograph Sorcerer. 

Stargazer Magician, Timegazer Magician and Astograph Sorcerer stand on Yuya’s right, left and behind him, staffs raised in the air, as Yuya stands inside the circle with Odd-Eyes’ card in his hand. Before him stands Zarc, wings unfolded, tail swishing back and forth, hands completely black as coal past the wrist, and claws sharp enough to cleave through diamond, ebony scales on his face, under his golden eyes that became slitted pupils. Most people who first set eyes on him would immediately scream, “Demon”...

To Yuya, all he could see was his beloved, powerful, loving, caring Father. He is the most beautiful thing Yuya has ever seen. He bowed his head, still clutching his beloved Odd-Eyes in his hand.

_“Are you ready, Yuya?”_ Zarc asks.

“Yes, Father, I’d do anything for you,” Yuya answers, voice distant and empty.

_“And I’d do anything for you, my sweet boy. Now awaken, evolve, become. Transform, my child, bind your soul to our dragon, awaken your power, and become what you were always meant to be. Let the shadows and darkness rise within you.”_

Yuya nods his head, eyes closed, Odd-Eyes pressed against his heart like a love letter from a secret admirer. The trio of magicians raise their staffs into the air as the chanting continues, the runes under Yuya glow, and darkness rises above Yuya’s feet like flowers in Spring. Yuya inhales through his mouth and opens his eyes slowly, glowing blood red in the darkness of his room. 

Carnelian scales begin to cover Yuya’s hands, as they crawl up over his skin, up his face like moss. He shivers as a tail with serrated scales grows from the tailbone of his spine, red wings rise from his back, with a metal like crown on his forehead appearing on his head and three jewels embedded in it: green, blue and red. 

_“Become mine, Yuya. My prince of Pendulum. Prince with the dichromatic eyes!”_

Yuya screams as a searing pain is pressed over his left eye, squeezing it shut yet the pain still remains. The darkness rises and it’s as if the winds carry his clothes and hair up as they rise. Yuya’s eyes snap open: one his normal red, the other green. 

The winds howl and shriek as the magicians finish the chant.

_“Through all of time, may our Prince of Pendulum rule,”_ Timegazer Magician proclaims.

_“Through darkness and mirrors, may his spirit never change,”_ Stargazer Magician adds.

_“Hail, first blessed son of the Supreme Dragon King,”_ Astrograph Sorcerer announces. 

_“All hail, my son of Pendulum.”_ Zarc whispers, and Yuya falls to his knees once the spell is complete. The magicians kneel towards their prince, eyes shining in awe, love and loyalty. 

“Father... “ Yuya whispers, looking at his new self in the mirror before raising his head to look at his Father who looks at him as if he is the most precious and beautiful treasure in the world. Yuya shivers, delight and love and pride and power and darkness running through him, feeling Father’s emotions again, indistinguishable from his own. 

_“Mineminemineminemine…”_ Zarc chants, running his claws through Yuya’s hair, and slide down his cheek. _“You are mine now,”_ Father whispers huskily in utter delight. _“Forevermore.”_

Yuya smiles, tears falling down his face as he embraces Zarc and leans up, placing a kiss on Father’s lips. Zarc returns the favor by intertwining their tails like strands of rope. Yuya gasps and arches his back as Father’s tail slithers against his and Zarc reaches out to twist the tip of Yuya’s tail with his fingers, making sparks fly behind Yuya’s eyes as pleasure overtakes him. 

“F...Father!” Yuya exclaims, surprised at the feeling. “W...what was that?”

Zarc chuckles. _“Your body has changed, my love. It is no longer considered ‘human’, my shooting star. Here, feel what it’s like when I scratch your scales.”_

Yuya whimpers when he feels Father’s claws run across the scales on his lower jaw. He starts nuzzling his Father like a happy kitten wanting more of these touches. Oh they feel so _good_ , so good, he never wants Father to stop.

_“Feels good, Papa~”_ Yuya says in his mind. _“So so good~”_

Zarc chuckles in Yuya’s ear. _“You look so adorable like this, my shooting Star. Imagine how your brothers would feel when they are in our arms.”_

Yuya’s breath hitches with the thought. Three more brothers feeling so happy and safe, with wings and tails and claws like dragons of old. He can’t _wait_ to see what they look like, the dragons that have been by their sides, what brother and dragon would look like together.

The three magicians quietly watch Father and son share in their new bond until Timegazer’s eyes look down and grow wide with shock.

_“Look!”_ he whispers. _“My lord…”_

Zarc blinks when he hears Timegazer’s voice before he notices Yuya’s pendulum shining. This is new. The pendulum glows before in Yuya’s hand appeared two cards, two new magicians, one young and one older. 

Yuya looks at the cards and tilts his head. They are Pendulums, but they’re Normal monsters. Yet he can feel a familiar connection to these cards, similar to that of him and Zarc.

“They’re...wonderful,” Yuya whispers, feeling his heart sing with how he helped create the two monsters. 

_“This is a testament to your powers, my beloved. You made these cards, created something new. Your powers are truly remarkable, even this early. I could not be more surprised and proud of you, my Blood Ruby.”_

Yuya mewls at the praise; no one has ever given him praise like this before in his life. He wants to look at them more, but suddenly he feels his mind grow heavy. He yawns before he leans on Zarc’s shoulder.

“Tired...so tired…” Yuya whispers.

“I’m not surprised, this ritual must have taken a lot out of you. It certainly is time to sleep for you my sweet boy,” Zarc says caressing Yuya’s bangs and petting Yuya gently, lovingly. “On the bed you go.” 

Yuya smiles, eyes slamming shut as Zarc carries the boy onto the bed, watching the draconic traits vanish with a few words as Yuya’s mind falls into a deep sleep.

“Father…” Yuya whispers in his sleep, smiling as Zarc places a kiss on his cheek.

_“Always remember that you are mine, Yuya,”_ Zarc says as his magicians bow and retreat to their cards. _“Sleep well.”_

Yuya mewls as he feels those strong and gentle arms wrap around his torso. With a few quick words from Zarc the room is once more cleaned, and no sign of the ritual. Zarc runs his hand through Yuya’s hair, whispering words of love and adoration and control, words that sink into Yuya’s subconscious and strengthen their bond with one another. 

_“I love you, my shooting star. Always and forever.”_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Days pass since Yuya presented Pendulum Monsters to the world.

And despite Yuya causing so many children and aspiring “students” to cry at his harsh and honest words, there is at least _one_ student who decided to move past the tears and become a student full-time. Tatsuya Yamashiro, who immediately saw Yuya as his big brother, and was planning to become a Pendulum duelist if and when new Pendulum monsters were produced.

Yuzu and Gongenzaka have been big helps in helping Yuya learn the ups and downs on Pendulum monsters and the ‘Pendulum Scales’ (like the fact at how Pendulum monsters were considered Spell Cards when he set the scale and the numbers on the scales would determine the level of the monsters he could Pendulum Summon between them), but it is Zarc that helps Yuya even more in the safety of his bedroom. Whenever Yuya isn’t studying, they go through each and every Performapal Pendulum monster, checking out their Pendulum Scales and Pendulum effects, picturing how Yuya could perform amazing combos the likes no one has ever seen.

Yuya is smiling all throughout school about a week after his victory against Strong. He is buzzing with excitement at how he is so different from his fellow students -- both in the sense of dueling and how he’s no longer human -- as he waits to rush off to You Show Duel School to try out his new Pendulum Monsters. Unfortunately, just as he is about to drag Yuzu out of the school gates and bring Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu with him…

He is interrupted by someone tossing three darts at his face. To even his own surprise he catches them right before it hits him, new reflexes taking over, senses become heightened as he looks around at whoever tried to attack him..

“Well, you just ruined my grand entrance Yuya Sakaki.”

Yuya frowns when he hears the voice of Shingo Sawatari and grits his teeth when that pompous prick appeared before him. While he doesn't know Shingo personally, he knows enough about how Shingo always uses how his father is the mayor to sway people into doing what he wants.

“What do you want?” asks Yuya, tossing the dart back at Shingo’s face.

“Such hostility,” Shingo gasps as he gracefully catches the dart, spins around and then whips out a rose to hand to Yuzu. “I just noticed that you must be riding high on your victory on Strong Ishijima and needed to give you a wake-up call before I come swooping in and take your most valuable treasure making her mine.”  


Yuya growls and pulls Yuzu close to him; how dare Shingo has the audacity to call Yuzu _his_. Yuzu doesn’t react to how possessive Yuya is; she absolutely agrees with how brazen Shingo is.

“I’m quite interested to see how you came up with such a new way of summoning,” Shingo continues, staring at Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya with such a smile that makes Yuya want to peel it off with his claws. “But why do it at your run-down school? If you _really_ want to make jaws drop, why not do it at a school with style? Like Leo Duel School’s Central Court?”

At the name ‘Leo’, Zarc freezes. Leo...Leo Akaba…

That man, the one who is responsible for Zarc’s ‘destruction’ is out there? And he’s hosting a Duel School?

Oh that does it.

_“Yuya…”_ Zarc whispers, threading claws into Yuya’s hair. Yuya sighs a little -- years of his father giving such ghostly touches has trained him to not show any outward emotions towards them in public -- as he hears his Father talk. _“Go and display the Pendulum monsters at LDS; show this fool that you are the most powerful duelist out there.”_

Yuya nods his head as Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi try to reason with Yuzu why they should go to LDS, specifically in that this an invitation to enter Maiami City’s number one Dueling School. 

“I don’t know…” Yuzu begins.

“I think we should take Shingo’s offer,” says Yuya. “If anything, it would be easier to show my monsters and see what else I can do with them.”

Reluctantly, Yuzu agrees with a sigh, being outnumbered at the moment, and the five rush off to Leo Duel School all while Shingo stays behind with a twisted smile on his face. Phase 1 is already in play.

…

…

…

Yuya is uneasy when he sees all of what Leo Duel School has to offer.

High-tech facilities, students discussing strategies, lessons on the Extra Deck summoning techniques...it’s everything that the You Show Duel School is not. It makes him feel sad and angry; Yusho...that man could’ve made his Duel School prosper if he didn’t run away like that.

He’s still stewing over Yusho’s heartless move even as everyone makes it to the Central Court and Shingo introduces his three friends -- Ootomo, Yamambe and Kakimoto -- before he asks if Yuya can show him those Pendulum monsters. Zarc grits his teeth; he doesn’t like this. Not one bit.

_“Don’t give them to him.”_ Zarc growls low in his throat. _“This fool wants to play on your kindness and naivety; he doesn’t care about the sport of dueling. He only wants them because of their power.”_

Yuya agrees; he can easily read through Shingo’s facial expressions easily. “I’m not going to,” he announces. “And if I did, it’s only when I play them.”

“Oh come on, Yuya!” says Tatsuya. “Just one peek wouldn’t hurt!”

“He went out of his way to ask his father to let us use the Central Court!” Ayu pleads.

“At the very least, do him this one simple favor!” Futoshi begs.

But no, Yuya can’t do it. These magicians have been with him since Yusho left, and they are part of Father’s court. He knows that Shingo will not treat them with the love and care he has done; he knows that Shingo wants these cards for himself.

“What’s wrong?” Shingo asks with a sneer as his “friends” start to laugh. “To afraid to showcase the skills that knocked Strong Ishijima down for the count against me? Afraid that I’ll actually use them better than you’ll ever did!”

Yuya’s hands clench into fists and he is ready to lash out at Shingo, tear his throat with his claws to shut him and those lackeys up. Zarc wants Yuya to bathe in the blood also, but he knows that it is too risky and would cause more problems than good.

_“Why not let that arrogant blowhard try them out?”_ A chipper young voice asks Zarc.

_“It’ll also give Yuya some competition; he won’t be the only duelist using Pendulum forever,”_ An older serious voice adds.

Zarc turns around and sees two magicians behind him: Dragonpit and Dragonpulse. Dragonpulse has a grin as big as Yuya’s while Dragonpit just nods his head.

_“We want to have a spin anyway,”_ Dragonpulse exclaims jumping in place, poking Dragonpit’s arm. 

_“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseeeee?”_

_“Fine, fine, fine!”_ Dragonpit grumbles before he cracks a smile. _“Besides, we’re much more flexible than those two anyway.”_

_“We heard that!”_ Timegazer states with a frown.

Zarc sighs and smiles fondly at the new smaller magician; he really does remind him of Yuya. _“Very well, if that is what you want. Yuya, I changed my mind. Let Shingo have his way with those cards; challenge him to a duel and show him that having Pendulum cards is different from actually knowing how to use them.”_

Yuya nods his head, still feeling angry that Shingo is laughing and mocking him, but he likes the idea of putting Shingo in his place.

So, with a smile that Yuya has practiced that reads “I’m smiling but I really really hate you and I wished you would die at my feet right about now”, he hands Shingo both Timegazer and Stargazer Magician and isn’t surprised when Shingo starts boasting about how the cards are his, he’s the most powerful, that everyone at LDS came to see Shingo be the one to Pendulum Summon. He even emphasizes it by trying to pull on Yuya’s goggles…

Only for Yuya to snatch Shingo’s wrist with an iron grip.

“Oh shut up,” Yuya snarls, causing Shingo to gasp in shock. “Just because you have these cards doesn’t mean it makes you all powerful. Now then, since you have the cards so prove to me why you are even _worthy_ of touching them?!”

“W...what?!” Shingo squeaks, feeling Yuya squeezing his wrist close to the point of crushing it.

“You said that people want to see you duel with these cards,” Yuya hisses. “Fine, I’d like to face off against my own Pendulum monsters to sharpen my blade, so to speak. If you win, you get to keep these cards. But if I win, you will hand me my cards and _never ever_ try to take them from me again or I will rip your arm off right here and now!”

“Y...you wouldn’t do that…” says Shingo. “Not when I have your friends and loved ones, right?”

With a snap of his fingers, Kakimoto, Yamambe and Ootomo grab onto Yuzu and the kids. Yuya whips his head around and snarls, looking close to revealing his dragon state.

_“Not yet.”_ Zarc states. _“Not yet; show your skills on the court._ Then _, if these imbeciles don’t take the hint, you can kill them.”_

“I mean,” Shingo continues, trying to calm Yuya down. “It’s such a shame that I had to take these cards from you since everything else I used is utter garbage! I mean, take a look!”

Yuay slowly turns his head around as Shingo pockets Timegazer and Stargazer Magician before pulling out more and more cards from his coat, letting them drop onto the floor like they’re trash. Yuya can sense various cries coming from the monsters that fell. That’s right; Father was able to sense the emotions of various Duel Spirits and he has now inherited this gift.

Yuya growls, exposing his fangs as he picks up Block Spider, feeling the emotions from this monster. It has been with Shingo ever since he was little, pulled out of a booster pack before being tucked away with other cards in a tin box. It stayed within that box for years and years and then casually taken out just yesterday in the hopes of being played for once. And now it can only sob at being called trash, not worthy of being used in battle.

_“It’s okay.”_ Yuya says, soothing the monster’s spirit. _“I’ll use you today and prove to this asshole that you aren’t garbage.”_

Yuya slips the card into his D-Pad, activating it as he feels ready to put Shingo in his place. “Very well, Shingo Sawatari,” Yuya hisses. “Let’s swing into action! Present the Action Field where we shall duel today!”

“Very well!” says Shingo. “I’m going to love showing off just what I’m capable of. And what better place to showcase this than in my personal Action Field; a place that imprisons feeble princesses...the Prison Tower of Darkville!”

“Feeble princess?!” Yuzu screams in outrage as the Action Field is generated. She, Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi scream as they begin to rise up, up and up into the sky. Yuya races to go and save them, but the wide canal of the Action Field separates them.

“Oh don’t worry,” says Shingo. “As long as we don’t make any loud movements, they’ll be fine! Now then, let someone from a prestigious school be able to teach you a thing or two about Pendulum Summoning, Yuya!”

(And in his office, Reiji smirks. Shingo may not be following his orders right now, but he is interested in seeing just how these new Pendulum monsters work. And Shingo is excited as hell; on his first hand he already has Timegazer Magician in hand; he wants to use it now, but feels like it’s better when _both_ magicians are in play. He can’t wait to see the look of horror on Yuya’s face when he sees those monsters working for the great Shingo Sawatari!)

Yuya wastes no time in trying to obtain an Action Card for himself, worried for Yuzu’s safety, angry at Shingo’s gloating, concerned on how the magicians are doing, scared that he’ll fail. Thank goodness for Zarc being there to watch out for his son.

Yuya’s maneuvering throughout the Action Field isn’t easy. His first two attempts to get Action Cards turn out to be Traps that decrease the attack of Performapal Whip Snake and have it be incinerated by Shingo’s Lightning Hoverboard. All he can do for the time being is play Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in Defense Mode, hoping that he can draw his _other_ Pendulum monsters before Shingo could.

Unfortunately, that turned out to not come true.

“I play the powerful Spell Card, Tribute Trade!” Shingo announces, smiling at the generous gift Reiji gave him. “I offer up my Level 4 Lightning Hoverboard so I can add a monster with one Level higher than it from my deck to my hand. And what do you know? The Level 5 _Stargazer Magician_ fits the bill!”

Yuya’s pupils shrink and it feels like he is falling into a whirlpool. That jerk...that prick has both of his magicians in hand and is going to Pendulum Summon with them! Yuzu, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu also look in concern, but there is nothing they can do except pray that Yuya stops him.

“Now then,” says Shingo, following Reiji’s commands. “Through _my_ Scale 1 Timegazer Magician and Scale 8 Stargazer Magician...I now set _the Pendulum Scale_!”

Yuya watches in horror when he sees Timegazer and Stargazer on Shingo’s side of the field. The two magicians don’t look happy to be used by some arrogant asshole like Shingo, even as Shingo conducts a Pendulum Summoning with three Dart Striker monsters: Power Dart Striker, Rocket Dart Striker and Ultimate Dark Striker.

Yuya looks at the two Pendulum monsters and is both angry and relieved. Angry that they are being used by Shingo and relieved because Shingo can’t activate their Pendulum effects yet, and he doesn’t want him to.

But even then, Shingo doesn’t need to use them to knock Yuya’s 3000 lifepoints all the way to 600. Yuya hits the bridge, causing the tower Yuzu and the kids are on to shake; one more attack and they would fall to their deaths.

“You have one more chance to beg for mercy, Yuya~” Shingo teases with that evil smirk on his face. His cronies applaud at his brilliant move as he bows as if he has performed a beautiful concerto.

Meanwhile, Yuya looks like he is about to scream. Shingo is a monster to use _his_ Pendulum monsters in such a manner. He grips onto his pendulum, tears about to form in his eyes.

_“Do not let this setback hold you back,”_ says Zarc, wishing he could project his human form to hug Yuya. Instead, all he can do is wipe Yuya’s tears away. _“Instead of crying, why not laugh?”_

_“Laugh?!”_ Yuya exclaims. _“What’s so funny about this situation?”_

_“Why it’s hilarious to think this he’s capable of winning just because he has Timegazer and Stargazer!”_ Zarc replies. _“You still have your other magicians on hand and their powers are much more effect for what we need for this duel.”_

_“We can still hear you!”_ Stargazer shouts.

_“We’re far away but we’re not totally deaf!”_ Timegazer adds.

Yuya laughs out loud at the comments from his magicians exclamation; he never knew that his magicians could be so talkative. He clutches his sides as he stands up, causing everyone to look as if he’s been knocked across the head too many times.

“I admit,” Yuya states, standing up. “You Pendulum Summoning those three monsters just gave me deja vu and how I used Timegazer and Stargazer for the first time.” He then draws a card. “But that won’t stop me at all! There’s more where those came from!”

_...Once I draw the other one that is..._ Yuya admits, seeing Dragonpulse Magician in his hand. _Until then, I have to stall for time._

“I play Card of Sanctity!” Yuya shouts. “And we draw until we both have six cards in hand.”

Coins rain from the sky as both Shingo and Yuya make their draws until there are six cards in their hand. Yuya looks and smiles when he sees Dragonpit Magician side-by-side with Dragonpulse...but he won’t summon them, not just yet.

_“Oh come on~!”_ Dragonpulse Magician whines. _“I wanna be seen now!”_

_“Patience,”_ Dragonpit Magician states. _“We’ll have our time soon enough.”_

Yuya looks at the Spell Card he has drawn and a wild idea forms in his mind. If he knows what Shingo is planning on doing, this could be the one that turns the tables for him.

But first, he summons Block Spider and plays the Mimiclay Spell Card to make a copy of Block Spider. With two Block Spiders on the field, he is now untouchable. And Block Spider is all too happy to be used in battle right now (even if he has 0 attack points at least he is capable of helping Yuya in some way) while Yuya sets 2 cards behind it.

This doesn’t deter Shingo, who uses a Spell Card called “Cricket Close” to negate two Spell Cards he owns (aka Timegazer and Stargazer Magician) to negate Mimiclay’s effect. Yuya can hear the magicians cry out in pain before they transform into cards and now he’s certain that is plan is going to work out perfectly.

Mimiclay is shattered, leaving Block Spider to take the blow. But Yuya has Draw Muscle to draw a card and reveal it. It is Performapal Kaleidoscorp, and its 2300 DEF will be used to add onto Block Spider’s measly 100 to 2400. However, Shingo quickly retaliates by offering up both Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker to increase the attack of Ultimate Dart Striker to 3000 _and_ inflict Piercing Damage.

Yuya smiles. Shingo just played into his hands.

Shingo doesn’t notice this when he has his monster attack Block Spider, thinking that victory is in the bag, even as Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya are about to fall to deaths. Yuya stands tall as he reveals his last card.

“I activate my face-down card, Empty Fishing!” Yuya shouts. “If I receive Battle Damage, I can cut it in half and then take _two_ cards with negated effects on the field and into my hand. And guess what? Didn’t you negate _your_ Timegazer and Stargazer Magician to use Cricket Close?!”

Shingo’s eyes widen in horror as the Pendulum Scale on his field shatters and the two magicians swiftly fly off to save the falling victims. 

“Thank you, Timegazer,” Yuzu says in relief. And for a moment, she thinks Timegazer nods in response as he and Stargazer set everyone onto the ground, safe and sound. They then revert into cards and fly into Yuya’s hands.

_“I’m so glad you’re safe!”_ Yuya says in relief.

_“Very swift thinking, Prince of Pendulum.”_ Timegazer comments.

_“Now then,”_ Stargazer adds. _“How about we end this duel with a bang?”_

Shingo snarls as Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker returns thanks to Ultimate Dart Striker’s effect with Ultimate Dart Striker’s attack back at 2400. “So you got your friends back, fine!” he snaps. “But I’ll be the one smiling in the end when I take you down!”

“Beat him up, Yuya!” Tatsuya shouts.

“It’s time for a comeback, Yuya!” Yuzu cries.

“Indeed it is,” says Yuya, drawing his card. “And now then, ladies and gentlemen! Time for a new swing at things! I’m going to set the Pendulum Scale...with my Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician!”

“What?!”

“Different Pendulum Monsters?!”

“There’s more of them?!”

The reactions from everyone else, including that of Reiji, causes Yuya to smile. He loves it when he surprises people like that!

_“Yosh! Pendulum kita!!!!”_ Dragonpulse cheers, arms out in front as he bends down then rises up, arms stretched out. Dragonpit rolls his eyes at his pupil’s enthusiasm.

Yuya looks at his new monsters in awe. Dragonpulse Magician has orange hair with two sets of bangs curled out and side-burns and a long braid that falls to his waist like a dragon’s tail, topped with a crown of black fangs and dresses in a white robe with green trim with black boots. His weapons are a double bladed sword in one hand with a large chain he grips in the other. 

Meanwhile Dragonpit Magician is older with short white hair and wears a white robe with blue and black trim along with a large flared collar in the back and a crown of multiple blue teeth. His weapon is a staff with a blue ring and a little orb of light in the center. He grins at Shingo, ready to see the boy squirm for his arrogance.

A large version of Yuya pendulum oscillates between the two monsters and Yuya chants an incantation that it feels like he’s said a lifetime ago.

_"Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!”_

Lightning strikes the field as Stargazer Magician amd Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Odd-Eyes roars, ready to devour Shingo whole.

“Ugh,” Shingo groans. “It’s one thing to have Block Spider on the field, but you dare insult me by using _those_? What good can they do?”

“Nothing by themselves...but this is where this Spell Card comes in,” Yuya chuckles, revealing the card.

“What the --?” Kakimoto shouts.

“Is that -- “ Yamabae adds.

“ _Polymerization_?!” 

And it’s true; Yuya’s Spell Card is Polymerization.

“I Fuse both Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Timegazer Magician together!” 

The portal for Polymerization appears above Yuya’s head as both Pendulum monsters rise into the sky. Zarc grins; his boy just keeps surprising him!

_"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

Descending onto the bridge is the Pendulum Fusion Dragon with the same body as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon but now with golden curved horns, a large magic circle on its back in place of wings and a large blue orb in its chest along with purple claws and a tear-drop shaped head. The new dragon roars, exposing its sharp teeth at Shingo’s monsters.

“P...Pendulum _Fusion_?!” Tatsuya shouts. “Is that even possible?!”

“That dragon gives me shivers!” Futoshi shivers.

“S...so what?” Shingo stammers. “Your monster can only attack me once! And I have _three_ monsters. What’s one Polymerization going to accomplish?”

“This,” Yuya answers. “Since the Spellcaster I used to fuse Rune-Eyes Pendulum is Level 5, he’s allowed to attack three times per turn!”

“What?!”

“Oh, oh, oh!” Yuya adds. “I’ll now activate Dragonpulse Magician’s Pendulum Effect! By discarding a Pendulum monster in my hand, I can destroy one face-up monster on the field. And, wouldn’t you know it? I still have Stargazer Magician in my hand and an Ultimate Dart Striker to destroy!”

Dragonpulse Magician smiles as Yuya discards Stargazer to the graveyard. Then, he twirls his double-bladed weapon around his head before throwing it at Ultimate Dart Striker, the 2400 ATK juggernaut shattering without even having a chance to defend himself.

“Wiat a sec,” says Ayu, doing some quick math. “If Yuya attacks with Rune-Eyes three times…”

“He wins the duel!” Yuzu finishes. “Destroying those Dart Strikes will have Shingo down to 1700 lifepoints and a direct attack is all what Yuya needs to win!”

A spotlight shines on Yuya as he bows towards his audience. “Ladies and gentlemen! He cries. The star for today’s duel is the brand new Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And here he comes with a finishing move that will leave you breathless!”

The gold circle on Rune-Eyes glows, and so do three spots on the ring, creating an energy triangle that causes Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker to look in fear. Block Spider smiles at how these two monsters look so weak and pathetic, unable to do anything to protect their master.

“Attack, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!” Yuya announces. “ _Triple Spiral Sky Shot!”_

Shingo looks in horror as he looks around the harbor for an Action Card. But he knows this Action Field by heart; there are none for him to take. So he can only watch as the triple attack destroys both of his monsters and then causes him to launch into the water with a loud splash and his lifepoints drop to 0.

Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi jump for joy as Yuya sighs in relief. He looks up at Rune-Eyes and hears the dragon purr and lick his face.

_“Thank you,”_ Yuya whispers as the holograms vanish. _“I hope to use you in battle in the future.”_

Rune-Eyes growls softly as Shingo groans. Yuya then looks down at the cards in his hand; he has a few things he wants to tell Shingo.

"Let's get out of here, Yuya" Yuzu says, ushering the kids out of the court. 

"Yeah go ahead, I'll be right behind you," Yuya replies, looking at Block Spider’s card. 

Yuzu nods and she leaves the school as Yuya approaches Shingo and gives Block Spider back to him. “Next time, try to use what you already have before taking things that aren’t rightfully yours.”. 

"This can't be happening...I can’t lose to the likes of you!" Shingo screams before taking the Timegazer and Stargazer Magicians in Yuya’s hand, gripping onto them tight.

_“What are you doing?!”_ Reiji shouts into the communicator in Shingo’s ear. _“I specifically told you to deliver those to -- “_

"Screw you Reiji, no way I'm letting him keep these cards!” Shingo snaps, causing Yuya and Zarc to look in shock. He then chuckles, brushing his blond bangs away from his face. “Besides they were utterly useless, even with them I couldn't beat this son of a coward, so, bye bye pendulum cards," he says with a laugh and Yuya panics. He can’t lose them, can’t lose the two monsters that have essentially been his guardian figures, can’t lose Father’s precious magicians, he has to do something and everything is going dark…

And then, Yuya’s eyes flash gold before he starts laughing.

Shingo and his goons look up to see Yuya laugh and it’s absolutely bone-chilling. They’ve seen Yuya laugh before, but not like this. This laugh is low, sinister, and somewhat evil. This sounds nothing like the boy who uses circus animals in his deck.

Chills run down the spine of all four duelists as they watch Yuya approach Shingo. 

**_"What a pathetic thing you are. And you dare call yourself a duelist,"_ **“Yuya” hisses.

"What the hell do you-!?" Shingo wanted to yell and stand to fight Yuya but Yuya's _golden?_ Eyes causes him to stand still, petrified. 

**_"What kind of a coward rips the cards of the winner of a duel, and after he stole these cards of all things? You are a deceitful prat who doesn't even honor his own deals. What would people say about you? About the school? Your reputation and that of LDS will be tarnished to the ground, not to mention your father's mayoral campaign?”_ **

“What does my father have to do with a bunch of cards?!” Shingo snaps.

**_"It’s quite simple. What would happen if all the journalists find out that his_ ** **son** **_has no honor in him? Wouldn’t that ruin him in the popularity polls?! It would be your fault if no one wants to vote for your daddy."_ **

"Yuya" flicks Shingo's forehead, causing Shingo to stumble back. Yamambe, Kakimoto and Ootomo are about to approach Yuya but instead, Yuya raises his hand into the air to interrupt them.

**_"And even if you do decide to tear my monsters apart, just remember that I have_ ** **more.** **_I have more Pendulum monsters than you have actual victories and they can be used in such terrifying combinations that will make you wish that you_ ** **never** **_tried to hold my loved ones hostage. Oh, that reminds me…” “_ ** Yuya” smirks. **_“Say_ ** **my** **_magicians didn’t save Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya in time? What if they all went SPLAT! onto the water? You’d be arrested for the deaths of_ ** **four children** **_which would completely tarnish LDS’s reputation for good! No one will ever come to this school again if they find out that they teach people like you how to commit murder? I mean, I’m_ ** **sure** **_this match is being recorded right? Am I right?! Tell me I’m right, Shingo~”_ **

And Shingo just then realizes what almost happened. He is petty, yes, he took Yuzu and the kids as a bargaining chip, but he never wanted to outright hurt them, let alone get them killed. 

The implications flash through his mind; from that tall of a height, Futoshi would’ve injured most of his bones at best and been outright killed at worst. 

_“Think about it, Sawatari,”_ Reiji snarls and it is rare for Reiji to use his last name. _“I have everything recorded and while you can blame me for telling you to obtain the cards, just remember that I never told you to put anyone hostage. Their deaths would’ve been on your hands and not even your daddy could save you from going to juvenile hall. All that money that could’ve been used for your father’s campaign would be instead be used as life insurance for four innocent children that you showed no mercy for! You didn’t care that you put them in danger! You didn’t care that they could’ve died?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO EVEN CALL YOURSELF A DUELIST IF YOU GO AS FAR AS TO KILL A CHILD?!”_

“I...I didn’t…” Shingo stammers, realizing how close he was to fucking everything up. Then, he realizes something very important. “Wait, _you_ could’ve stopped the duel anytime you wanted Reiji! You could’ve told me to surrender or disable the Action Field! So if I’m going down, you are going down with me!”

He hears Reiji growl in his ear once more. _"We're_ both _to blame for this, so don't you dare pin this on mem you bastard. Remember, I just said retrieve the cards._ You _were the one who escalating things further to salvage your pride. And_ you're _still the one who did this out of your own free will. Give Yuya back his cards, go make a public apology to the You Show Duel School, make a paycheck for renovations for the school or else I shall expel you and your cronies right here and now. And that’s me being_ light _on the punishment.”_

Shingo shakes in rage, hissing before handing Yuya back his cards. 

_“And by the way, Shingo,”_ Reiji adds. _“You and your self-esteem team are suspended until further notice.”_

Shingo’s eyes widen as he curls his hands into a fist. There is an uneasy silence as Yuya walks away; he already has done what needs to be done. There’s no need to escalate things.

Then, he hears someone slowly clapping their hands.

“So you won the duel, rescued the girl and got your cards back,” Shingo says. “Bravo, bravo, Yuya Sakaki…”

Yuya narrows his eyes; he doesn’t like how Shingo’s praise is dripping with sarcasm. Especially when Shingo stops clapping.

“But that doesn’t mean that this is over!” Shingo adds , an evil glint in his eye. “So I’m not allowed to take your cards, but I’m not done unleashing my anger out on you! And I’m ‘suspended’ now, so I’m not going to be punished for what I’m about to do! Get him boys!”

_“What did I just say?!”_ Reiji snarls. " _I swear Sawatari if Yuya is hurt I will expelI all four of you! Stop them before -- "_

“HIYAH!”

In a blink of an eye, Yamambe, Ootomo and Kakimoto are knocked unconscious by something white and thin. Yuya watches it roll towards his foot and picks it up. It’s...a _lollipop stick_?!

_"What the hell?"_ That question goes through several people's minds. 

“Yuya won, you big bully,” A young voice says. “So go home and lick your wounds before I open up more for you!”

Yuya turns and sees a young boy with cyan hair in a ponytail and a blue coat approach them. The look in the boy’s green eyes is taunting Shingo to make a move.

“Who the hell are you?” Shingo hisses.

“I’m Sora Shiunin!” The boy proudly announces. “I _was_ going to go and enroll into Leo Duel School, but seeing how you played made me change my mind. So…”

He takes Yuya’s free hand and shakes it. “From this moment on, I now proclaim myself as your apprentice! Your dueling style was pretty cool, you know!”

“Huh?” Yuya asks in confusion. 

“Well, I’ll see you around Yuya-sensei!” Sora says, rushing off. “That was fun! Let’s do it again some time!”

Yuya watches Sora head out to who knows where before sighing and doing the same. He already -- or rather, _Zarc_ \-- said what needed to be said, and it’s not helping that Reiji Akaba was the one who requested Shingo to steal his cards from him. 

Why would Reiji Akaba go so far as to have Shingo take those cards from Yuya? Wouldn’t it been much easier to just _ask_? Why is Reiji so interested in these monsters? Is he afraid that Yuya could become more powerful than any student in LDS? That it could beat out all of the Xyz/Fusion/Synchro Summonings that has been taught in the school? How big of a threat is Yuya that Reiji essentially hired a thief to steal those cards?

_“What do we do now?”_ Yuya asks in concern.

Zarc chuckles. _“How about you and your princess go get some ice cream? You certainly deserve a reward for utterly decimating Sawatari like that.”_

Yuya licks his lips; he could go for something sweet right about now.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

There was something on Yuya's mind, and he just couldn't get rid of the nagging thought. After what Shingo did, after almost losing the kids and especial specially Yuzu, Yuya was worried, beyond worried actually.

He'd almost lost her, almost lost Yuzu because she was helpless against those people and Yuya hated it. Yuzu is his and his alone! No one can take her! No one can have her!

_"Shh, my love, clear your mind of worry,"_ in truth Zarc is ecstatic at Yuya’s anger. Yes his cards, and people Yuya cared about were put in danger...but it only amplified Yuya's desire and possessiveness especIally of Yuzu, meaning Yuya would be willing to do _anything_ to keep the girl as his, anything at all, and Zarc is ready to use that. 

“Yuya?" Yuzu called while in the park’s amphitheater. They had gotten three kids home after buying all of them ice cream to celebrate _not dying_ and Yuya's victory over Shingo. They sit in front of the stage, legs dangling down and the two just sitting side-by-side, relishing that they’re safe and alive right now.

“What is it, Yuzu?” Yuya asks.

Yuzu finishes her popsicle and tosses the popsicle stick into the trash can below her feet. "C...can we have a duel? Right here, right now?" She asks, eyes darting towards her Duel Disk.

"A duel?" Yuya asks. 

"Yeah!" Yuzu nods. 

“R...really?”

_"Well that’s just perfect" Zarc says chuckling. "You can make her yours this way my blood Ruby. Leave everything to me, you just have to win."_

“I...I really wanted to see your Pendulum Fusion again,” Yuzu admits. “It was unlike anything I had ever seen. What inspired you to fuse like that?”

“You did, Yuzu. Even after everything I taught you, you always gravitated towards Fusion. Why is that?”

Yuzu tilts her head for a second in thought. "I'm not so sure. It just seemed like a right first step and my monsters work really well with fusion," she answers with a smile. “And as you can tell by how many victories I’ve won with Bloom Diva, I seem to be a natural at it.

Yuya laughs as the two duel on stage, even if there is no audience to watch them. Despite Yuya showing off his Performapal monsters, Yuzu is not afraid to have Bloom Diva out on the field again and has her destroy nearly each and every Pendulum Summoned monster Yuya plays. Yuya is in trouble again as Dragonpulse Magician's effect is useless against her. If only there was a way to negate her effect…

Or...what if he can attack Yuzu by bypassing Bloom Diva?

“I draw,” says Yuya, taking a card into his hand. “And now, I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Timegazer Magician!”

The magician in white and Yuya’s signature dragon rise onto the field, staring down the petite fairy in her pink flower.

“Next I play Polymerization to fuse them together,” Yuya continues. “Are you ready, Yuzu?”

“I am, Yuya!” Yuzu shouts, watching the two fuse into one.

_“Dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes, fuse and unleash the power with the swing of the pendulum itself! Fusion Summon! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!”_

Yuzu’s eyes widen in surprise at the new monster that appears. It has black skin underneath armored scales of green and silver with four massive wings. Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon flaps the wings, causing a powerful updraft across the field.

“Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon?” Yuzu repeats. “You’re not summoning Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon?”

“Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon can only be Fusion Summoned through Odd-Eyes and a Pendulum monster,” Yuya clarifies. “And when he is Special Summoned, I can choose a face up monster on the field and return it to the hand. Guess who I choose?”

“Bloom Diva!” 

“Your Bloom Diva cannot be destroyed by card effects but she is not immune to non-destruction effects, is she?”

Yuzu looks in horror as Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon unleashes another gust and the tiny fairy screams as her card flies back to the Extra Deck. She gulps, knowing that Bloom Diva is the only thing preventing Yuya from taking the last thousand lifepoints off of her.

Yuya then smiles as he plays his next card, smiling at its image. “Next I Normal Summon Performapal Celestial Magician!”

Rising onto the field is a new figure in a silver hooded cloak with black horns on the hood and neon green trim. He wields two large curved blades the color and trim of his cloak. He opens his eyes, revealing orbs of gold and two red markings, one per side. He unfurls his black dragon wings with thin violet lines that give them a strange and eerie glow. 

_Father.._ .Yuya whispers in awe. _It feels like Father was truly here right now and Yuya wanted to hug and kiss the man who gave him so much happiness these past two years._

“All right, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon,” says Yuya. “Attack Yuzu directly!”

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon opens its mouth as a blast of spiraling energy forms. Three seconds pass before it fires the attack at Yuzu.

“Not so fast,” says Yuzu, I activate my face-down card Back to the Front to Special Summon a monster from my graveyard in defense mode! So I will bring back Aria the Melodious Diva!”

Yuzu’s face-down card flips over and Aria the Melodious Diva appaers in front of her monster, crouched in defense.

Yuya smiles. “You stopped my dragon from attacking, but not my Performapal Celestial Magician. Since I have a Fusion monster when Arc Magician is summoned, he can attack directly. “

“Wait what?!” Yuzu gasps.

Arc Magician smirks before he flies towards the opponent, passing by Aria before he swipes his blades at Yuzu’s Duel Disk. Yuzu is pushed back, her legs slide on the floor before she stops herself just a second before she is knocked onto her back.

Yuya sighs in relief as Yuzu rights herself up. The holograms for Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon and Aria the Melodious Diva vanish as he approaches her, a wide smile on his face as he prepares for what happens next.

“That was...unexpected,” Yuzu comments. “If that’s what you do with Fusion Summoning, imagine if you Xyz Summon or Synchro Summon in the future.”

“Yeah, but for now...Yuzu...I need you to do something for me.”

“Hmm? What is it Yuya?”

“Yuzu,” says Yuya, placing a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder. He smiles at her and holds her tight, squeezing her shoulder as he whispers in her ear, “Get ready to see the light.”

“Huh?” Yuzu asks, looking up to see Performapal Celestial Magician right behind Yuya even though the duel has ended. “Wait, Yuya, what do you mean by -- “

Performapal Celestial Magician's eyes glow like silver pools of light as he points one of his scythes at Yuzu’s forehead. She gasps, her vision darkening as it feels like her mind has become lost in a thick fog. Yuzu's eyes become dull, as dark magic starts changing her from within, weaving a spell of control and surrender. Yuya offers her his hand and she takes it with a smile, tilting her head as she gives a vacant smile like a doll.

"Beautiful, graceful and deadly,” Yuya whispers, tucking a stand of pink hair behind Yuzu’s ear. “That's how you've always been Yuzu, and I've loved that about you for so long my princess. Now you will be mine, forevermore." 

Yuzu's smile widens. “Yes, my love,” she replies. “I am forever yours.”

Yuya puts his hand under her chin and tilts her head, before kissing her, hugging her closer to him. Yuzu reciprocates the hug, her arms moving mechanically to wrap around Yuya.

“Around friends and family you act like you usually do,” Yuya commands her. “When we are alone, you obey my commands without hesitation or question. You love me from the bottom of your heart. Nothing else compares to obeying me, Yuzu."

"Nothing compares to obeying you, Yuya,” Yuzu repeats in agreement. There is nothing else she can do but agree.

Yuya chuckles. “I have one more request my beautiful angel of music.”

“What is it?”

Yuya pauses as he hears Celestial Magician give the command. Then, Yuya smirks as he looks at Yuzu’s wrist.

“...Destroy your bracelet for me,” he commands.

Yuzu tilts her head with that empty smile still placed on her lips. Without hesitation, she removes the bracelet from her wrist. She looks at it for a long time, her hands shake for a few seconds as if pondering if she would destroy this trinket that has been with her ever since she can remember...but she breaks the bracelet in two, the smile still in place. Yuya commands her to crush the pink gem of the bracelet for good measure. She immediately slams her foot onto the gem, grinding it against her heel until all that is pink dust that is scattered to the wind.

Yuya laughs and it is mad and sinister but Yuzu pays no mind to it. She gasps as Yuya takes her into his arms and kisses her, but she leans into the kiss closing her eyes and tilting her head.

"Anything else, my love?" She asks as Yuya breaks the kiss, giving him a bigger smile, eyes closed, and she looks too adorable and beautiful to Yuya. 

Zarc himself is pleased beyond compare, Yuzu has destroyed her bracelet with little to no hesitation, making his influence a far greater influence than Ray herself over a piece of her own soul. Just by this simple act, he wins. It's over for Ray, and there is no way for Her to return again.

"I have a present for you.” says Yuya, feeling Arc Magician handing him something into his hand. 

"A present?" Yuzu asks, smiling happily. 

“This amulet magnifies the spell on your mind,” Yuya explains. “It will ensure that you will always be mine and in return you put your full trust in me."

Yuzu gasps as Yuya presents her with said amulet. "It's beautiful Yuya," she says. clasping her hands together. The amulet is a flower carved from rose quartz and a golden eight note in its center, hanging on a thin gold chain.

"Turn around, let me put it on you," Yuya says happily and Yuzu complies. Yuya swiftly clasps the amulet around her neck. The amulet glows in a golden light as do Yuzu's eyes. With the spell sealed in place, Yuzu now belongs to Yuya, forever. 

Yuya slips his arms around Yuzu’s waist, nuzzling her with his cheek his hand as he begins to instruct her. It is an important step to ensure these instructions are permanent. He whispers softly in her ear, lovingly running his hand over her back. 

"Around other people you'll act normally, you won't let anyone see that anything has changed. You are still you, still Yuzu, fire burning in your soul and you won't let anyone get away with anything. You're still the beautiful soul that I've loved, the strong duelist, the girl who would do anything for her friends, but when we are alone or with my father and brothers you are to help us with our goal, you become one of our best subjects, our assassin if need be. You will not refuse me or Father a command when it truly is a command. Do you understand?" 

"I understand," Yuzu says, eyes half laid, looking love sick as she up looks at Yuya, mind absorbing the commands, and they sit in.

"Never leave me, never stop loving me. You are my princess."

"Your princess…." Yuzu breathes, imagining herself in a beautiful gown decorated with flowers, a crown on her head as Yuya sweeps her off her feet.

Yuya takes her hands in his, spins her around and pulls her for another kiss which she happily recorparate. Yuya runs his hand from Yuzu's shoulder and down her arm. 

"My princess,” Yuya repeats with a purr, one of his eyes shining green like an emerald. “No one will rescue you from your tower. Any foolish white knight that comes to save you will meet a swift demise by your own hands. You belong to the dragon now. The dragon is kind, caring, loving...he will only burn fires to warm you in winter, his claws will embrace you at night, his wings shield you from the hot sun, and you will love the dragon as he loves you. You are his favorite treasure. Smile for me, my princess."

Yuzu gives Yuya a beaming smile, and it feels like it can melt even the coldest of hearts. Yuya’s eyes fill with tears; Yuzu is his now. And she is _perfect_.

_Mineminemineminemine..._ Yuya chants. If his dragon tail was out right now, it would be wagging happily.

_"You have done so well, my love,"_ Zarc says putting a hand under Yuzu's chin and tiling her head up. In Yuzu’s mind, she just sees Performapal Arc Magician smiling underneath his silver hood. 

Yuya purrs at the praise. "This is my father Yuzu, and you will obey his every command."

"Yes my love," Yuzu accepts the information and command easily, bowing towards the Supreme Dragon King. Such as the nature of the spell and Yuya's orders. She belongs to him now. Loves him above all else, and she will do as she is commanded by her love. 

_"Excellent. A perfect princess for you my perfect boy. I still desire to test her loyalty more. Destroying the bracelet was a perfect test of our control, but there is still more she can do."_

“Like what?” asks Yuya. What else will Yuzu need to do to prove that she is willing to serve him and Father?

_“Hmm…”_ Zarc says, scratching his chin. _”Ah! That boy with the cyan hair. Sora, was it?”_ Zarc says patting Yuzu's head affectionately, and she giggles. 

“Correct, Father,” Yuya answers.

_“I sense something suspicious with him. Like a stray cat who doesn’t know that he’s supposed to stop following you and go home. Have Yuzu apprehend him and then...”_

Yuya listens carefully at his Father’s instructions before a twisted smile forms on his face and he bares his fangs.

"As you wish, Father," Yuya says before extending his hand to Yuzu. "Come now my love, let's go home." Yuzu tilts her head and without hesitation took Yuya's hand and wraps her arms around his as they walk while Performapal Arc Magician vanishes in a plume of shadows.

Zarc is ecstatic; that idiot did something good in trying to kidnap Yuzu and steal those cards. Shingo Sawatari allowed Yuya to showcase the potential within Pendulum Summoning and made Yuzu’s love for Yuya grow even stronger, culminating in Yuzu destroying her link with Ray for good. 

However, he does feel concern when Shingo blurted out the name Reiji _Akaba_ . Son of Leo Akaba, Ray's Father and the creator of these En-cards. Having Reiji be interested in his son is _not_ a coincidence. 

Reiji, the CEO of Leo Corp. wanted Shingo to steal Yuya’s magicians and beloved dragon? And for what? To use them for his own? Arm himself with what is Yuya’s birthright? What did he actually want? 

Zarc has to know, soon. He has to protect his child and legacy, has to reunite, return as one. And take back what is rightfully his: his kingdom.

Shingo’s humiliating loss will set Reiji’s plans back, but Zarc would bet Astrograph Sorcerer that Reiji would have at least obtained some data in regards to Yuya’s Pendulum-Fusion summoning. But without enough data and observations, there was no way for Reiji to create his own Pendulums.

Zarc is relieved; this means that there is still enough time to make preparations until Reiji would confront Yuya to see whose skills in Pendulum was better. 

He will not let Yuya worry about that now; let him be happy with his princess. Let him shape Yuzu into the loyal soldier that will follow him and Zarc into battle.

Best of all, he has a part of Ray herself by his side now. What can be more perfect than that? Others would try to kill their enemies, but that’s just a waste of good resources. Brainwashing them, conditioning them is much more efficient. 

Zarc sends his son a message to deliver to Yuzu. Yuya smiles just as they see Yuzu’s house in plain view.

“Yuzu?” Yuya asks, squeezing Yuzu’s hand.

“Yes Yuya?” Yuzu immediately asks, ready to do what he commands.

Yuya chuckles as he runs a thumb over Yuzu’s amulet. “I have something to tell you in regards to Sora. Listen very carefully…”

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Yuzu? Yuzu?! Yuzu!!!!”

Yuzu sighs as she hears Sora approaching her. This has been the third day in a row that Sora has followed her, in an attempt to convince her to ask Yuya to make Sora his apprentice. Apparently he had become enraptured by Yuya’s style of dueling and had been doing his best to worm his way into Yuzu and Yuya’s good graces anyway he can.

This included going to Yuya’s house and devouring his breakfast all while Yoko cooed and fawned over him, following him and asking to be his apprentice, popping up everywhere at school in some of the most inconvenient places and being a nuisance that Yuzu wanted to swat with her _harisen_. Still the answer was the same: Yuya was not going to be Sora’s teacher and Sora would still keep pestering him until Yuya gave in.

“What is it now, Sora?” Yuzu asks, hand clasping her amulet.

“Where’s Yuya?” asks Sora, tilting his head cutely as he licks his strawberry lollipop. It would actually look adorable had he not been stalking Yuya and being a general nuisance where he doesn't understand that 'no means no.' Yuzu wanted to swat him away but she had her orders. 

"Are you ever going to stop pestering Yuya and I?"

The younger boy giggles. "Nope! I admire Yuya too much to just give up," he says, innocently tilting his head. 

Yuzu groans. "Okay fine! I'll bring you to where Yuya is, and both of you can settle this once and for all!" 

"Sounds fair," Sora says grinning with his hands behind his head. “Lead the way, Yuzu!”

Yuzu nods her head, but the look on her face is sinister...almost malicious as she clutches the amulet.

_"Be prepared, my love. It is as you command."_

Yuzu leads Sora away to an abandoned storage dock, as they entered an empty warehouse, Sora looks in confusion. He was expecting Yuya at that “You Show Duel School” Shingo mentioned. Perhaps he’s here for special training?

"Is this where Yuya is? What is he doing here?" But Yuzu doesn't answer. Sora frowns and places a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder, shaking her. "Yuzu? Hey Yuzu? What’s going on?!" 

A terrifying grin appears on her lips and Yuzu spins around, aiming a kick at Sora's head. Instincts took over and Sora quickly dodged. Flipping back a few times, he activates his Duel Disk in an attempt to arm himself, but Yuzu yanks it off of his arm before he can even draw a card.

"Yu-Yuzu? What the hell?" Sora exclaims. This...this isn’t like the kind and sweet Yuzu that is always around Yuya. 

"So...you really aren't what you seem," a voice says as Yuzu lowers her leg looking at Sora with a blank look on her face. Sora turns around to see Yuya walking past him to Yuzu’s side and places a hand around her shoulder, in turn Yuzu places a hand over his chest, still looking darkly at Sora. 

"Yu-yuya?" Sora asks confused, ready to bolt. This...this is like the same Yuya who threatened Shingo days ago. The one who looked ready to tear that prick to shreds!

"You did great Yuzu," Yuya says and kisses the side of her head. Yuzu does not respond. She stands like a soldier, or perhaps a robot, waiting for their next command. 

"Wh-what the hell is going on?!" Sora asks, preparing to defend himself. But Yuya waves his hand and before Sora knows it an invisible force pushes him to the wall. He can't move or escape at all, though he tries but his body is frozen in place. 

"Wh-what are you?" Sora whimpers, eyes wide. This isn’t like anything he’s faced at Academia; even the rumors of the fearsome Battle Beast don’t compare to the murderous aura around Yuya. Of course, Shingo deserved every bit of it coming but Sora honestly did like seeing Yuya perform in that duel!

Yuya approaches him with a smirk on his face, his red eyes glowing before one of them turns green. "I am the Dragon Prince of Pendulum,” he answers, unfurling his crimson wings. “And you, Sora, are my new servant.” The line is emphasized when he places his hand over Sora’s head.

“No! Yuzu! Why are you just standing there? Stop your boyfriend!” Sora shouts, turning to Yuzu who just stands there, hands behind her back, that smile on her face. “Hey guys, if this is because I kept following you for the past three days, then I don’t find this funny!”

"No, we don’t find this funny either," Yuya says, lowering his hand. “Do we, Yuzu?” Yuya says removing Sora's duel disk and throwing it away. 

“We don’t,” Yuzu repeats, voice soft and breathy but also empty and cold and with no emotion.

“Yuzu, what’s wrong with you?” Sora shouts, peridot eyes trembling. “Your boyfriend is a _dragon_ and you’re just going to stand there and do nothing?!”

“She only does what I command her to,” Yuya explains, eyes lowered halfway as he purrs and kisses Yuzu’s cheek. “She’s _mine_ , Sora. No one can have her, no one can take her away from me!

"Y-you're insane!” Sora shouts, hysterical. “You mind controlled her! I thought she was your friend!"

“She’s much more than that,” Yuya states. “Tell him, Yuzu. Tell Sora how much you mean to me.”

Yuzu’s face seems to light up, but only a little as she follows through with her prince’s command. As she begins to speak, Yuya walks behind her, pulls the silver and blue hair baubles out of her bright pink hair, and runs his claws -- yes, _claws!_ Sora is not seeing things -- to comb it.

Her hair falls from its bindings as Yuya clenches one hand over the baubles and continues brushing Yuzu’s hair. And with each and every word that Yuzu speaks, Sora feels like he wants to somehow phase out of the wall and _get the hell out of here_.

“Prince Yuya is a loving, caring soul,” Yuzu recites. “He wants nothing more than to keep me as his precious treasure. To protect me and make me his Princess forever. And for this, I am loyal to him, obedient to him. Would you like me to demonstrate?" 

Sora rapidly shakes his head and looks down, noticing the amulet hanging over Yuzu’s heart. “It’s that thing...that thing’s controlling her! Yuzu, get rid of it! Fight it! You’re...you’re stronger than this!”

Yuya cackles as he stops combing Yuzu’s hair. “It’s not controlling her, Sora. The spell to control her has already been cast; let’s just say that this amplifies the spell’s power and shows her utter devotion to me. Just like this.”

He uncurls his other hand, revealing a shimmering slim tiara decorated with numerous gems to look like flowers. Yuya then places it on top of Yuzu’s head, making Yuzu resemble a true princess.

“You’re mad,” Sora whispers, briefly seeing someone else with Yuya’s face but with purple and pink hair and mad pink eyes staring back at him. He thought he was seeing things, but now Sora can confirm it without doubt.

_Yuya is exactly like Yuri!_

“And so much more,” Yuya giggles. “Now then...let’s get back to what we were doing before I was so _rudely_ interrupted. Sora Shiun’in...you are now my servant.”

A crimson light shines over Sora’s head as he screams. It feels like a searing fire is burning into his mind as he struggles to move away, to beg for someone to help him. But no one will come to help him, deep down he knows that.

Sora's eyes widen as he keeps struggling, grasping onto anything that will fight off this pain, but he has no happy memories, nothing that can be used to combat the pain. After a minute of searing agony Sora suddenly stops yelling, eyes becoming dull, his head falls down, now under Yuya's control. 

Yuzu watches in delight, clapping her hands at seeing Sora unmoving as Yuya places another kiss on her cheek. He then approaches Sora, ready to obtain the information he seeks.

"Now, Sora Shun'in,” Yuya hisses, placing a hand under Sora’s chin and lifting it so the cyan-haired boy sees eye to eye with his prince. “Tell me who you truly are and why are you here and have been following me for this long."

And as commanded Sora answers everything: about Academia about himself about the war and the Xyz users, about Professor Leo Akaba and his plans for a unified utopia across the other dimensions. That Sora was supposed to enroll in LDS but changed his mind after seeing Yuya duel and he truly does like Yoko’s pancakes. 

Needless to say, all of this newfound information Zarc pace in anger as he collects his thoughts and absorbs everything that he has learned and their implications. Yuya feels his Father’s concern, but is unsure what to do about Sora now that he’s essentially a puppet.

_“What do we do Father?”_ Yuya asks.

Zarc smiles and pats Yuya’s head. _“Why, we follow the old adage, ‘Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.’_

Yuya’s eyes widen in understanding. Of course! Why didn’t he think of that?

"Very well then Sora, here are your next orders. You will no longer be loyal to Academia, your loyalty belongs to me and my family, especially my princess. You will do everything in your power not to let harm come to her, and you are to tell me exactly any and every plan and command you get from Academia. Oh, and since you love my mom’s cooking so much, you can stay at my house for the time being.”

Sora nods his head to each and every request and Yuya can’t help but feel excited to have Sora as his knight.

“Now then, I believe you wanted to be my apprentice?” Yuya asks with a smile.

Sora nods. 

"Good,” says Yuya clapping his hands together. “Let's make it a show then! Now, there’s one thing you should remember. We want to make people happy, so unless we're fighting Academia and this professor you mentioned, there will be no more distraction and maliciousness for its own sake, understand?”

Sora nods again.

“All right then,” says Yuya. “I’m going to release you from my spell. But don’t be sad Sora. A new purpose awaits you.”

He snaps his fingers and Sora drops to his knees. A bit of color returns to his eyes as Yuzu hands him his Duel Disk. Sora slips it back onto his arm before looking up at Yuya, understanding just who he is and what he is capable of.

“My prince,” Sora states, standing up. “Can I comment on something?”

“Hmm?” asks Yuya, tilting his head. “What is it?”

“You...remind me of another boy in my dimension with the same face as you."

"A boy with the same face as me?" Yuya asks and Zarc's interest peaks. Yuzu comes closer wrapping her arms around Yuya's own, resting her head on his shoulder lovingly.

"Your faces are identical but there are some differences like your hair and eye color,” Sora explains. “His name is Yuri, and he's one of the best students in Academia.”

“Does he use a dragon?” Yuya questions.

"Yes, it's his most powerful monster, Starved Venom Fusion Dragon."

_"My Starved Venom, "_ says Zarc in delight, imaging a venomous dragon with glowing red orbs and thorny vines over its body. Odd-Eyes roars in delight at sensing his brother protecting its master from harm.

“Is there a girl in Academia who looks like Yuzu?” asks Yuya, just to be sure.

"I'm not so sure, my prince. But as for Yuri, he is infamous for his brutality and scary nature. He takes delight in beating his opponent with his Predaplant monsters. He is a force to be feared, which is why he is known throughout Academia."

Yuya can feel his Father's pride and delight at the description. And who wouldn't? Father is proud of how powerful Yuri was, how he dominates the field and the fear he inspires. Father and Yuya both want Yuri with them, by their side, want to become one with him, accept him, show him how much he is desired and wanted. 

"I see. Thank you for telling me Sora," Yuya says, patting Sora's head. The younger boy freezes before he cracks a smile. Yuya frowns at this reaction. "What's the matter? You've never had that kind of praise before?"

Sora shakes his head, ashamed. "No, my prince, never. It just wasn't something to be had in Academia."

“What is this Academia like?” Yuya questions. “I have not seen anyone your age able to defeat three people with a lollipop stick.” 

"Academia trains us for war, to become soldiers and defeat those that stand in our way of realizing the Professor's plans. We've invaded Xyz dimension and nearly carded everyone there."

_"Could one of my brothers be carded?"_ Yuya asks, a little panicked. 

“Why the Xyz dimension? What did they ever do to deserve such cruelty?” Yuya asks. The idea of an entire dimension destroyed and people transformed into cards is a frightening thought.

"We don't know,” Sora states honestly. “It was simply the orders of the Professor, the war turned into a hunting game for us. Students took delight in carding people, even those who did not duel, we came to view the Xyz people as less than us, inferior, scum."

Yuya feels like he is going to scream. Those innocent people did not deserve this treatment, to be seen as some sick and twisted game amongst students to see who could card the most people. Families were separated, friends torn apart. An entire dimension destroyed without care. It’s not fair; how could someone train children to do this?!

Zarc understands that faint feeling of fear and panic and sorrow better now; it must have been from his child of Xyz. If only he can go to that dimension and hold that boy tight, giving him comfort, promising the boy that everything will be better and that he will never have to cry or feel hurt ever again.

“Did any of these students mention a boy similar to Yuri in that dimension?” Yuya asks. 

"I don't know, but if there is, no one carded him. Anyone would brag about carding someone who looks so much like Yuri." Sora replies with the same amount of emotion he’s answered the previous questions with.

“What about a girl that looks like Yuzu?”

Sora pauses but shakes his head again. "I do not know about that either. I'm sorry, my prince." 

_Do not worry yourself Yuya, I would have felt it had one of your brothers been this hurt or carded._ Zarc reassures his son. _And I am just as certain that Yuzu’s “sisters” are out there, safe and sound._

“About this invasion; how did it start?” Yuya continues. “If you were here to scout out my dimension, surely that must’ve happened in the Xyz one.”

"Yes there was a spy from Academia in the Xyz dimension that was given specific instructions,” Sora elaborates. “I do not know what these instructions were, but he was to give the signal for the attack. His name was Dennis McField." 

“Do you know where he is now?”

Sora shakes his head. Yuya sighs; he needs to make a mental note about this Dennis in the future. The most important thing is to somehow bring Yuri into this dimension; another part of his soul must reunite.

_Yuri needs to be with us soon; to feel loved, praised, complete._ Yuya thinks.

_"Indeed my sweet boy."_ Zarc says wrapping his arms around Yuya and Yuya feeling the pleasure of his Father's Darkness coursing through him. 

"What are your orders, my love?" Yuzu asks, the smile gone, replaced with an angry look, a woman ready to fight, to do whatever her beloved prince asks her to do.

Yuya pauses. This is a lot to go through: other dimensions, two counterparts, an invasion, Professor Akaba’s cruelty. He is just one person; there is not much he can do at the moment.

Yuya tilts Yuzu's head and kisses her cheek. “For now, nothing,” he answers. “Just act as if you know nothing about this. I need to reunite with the rest of my brothers, the boys with the same face as me, so Father can return. My own powers are nothing compared to his. I want you safe my princess, and we can't say anything until we get allies to help us.”

“As you wish, Prince Yuya,” Yuzu replies.

“And Sora,” says Yuya, turning to the cyan-haired spy. “For now, you are to pretend that you're still working for Academia. But you are not to tell them about me or Yuzu or even about Pendulum summoning. Understood?"

"Yes my prince, as you command," says Sora.

“One more thing, Sora,” says Yuya, placing something in Sora’s hand. “Wear this; it is a reminder that you now belong to me and will serve me. A reminder that from now own, you are forever mine."

Sora looks at the item. It is an earring with a red and green crystal. He smiles; never has he been given something so precious in his life.

"Yes, thank you, my prince," Sora says, putting the earring on, breath hitching for a moment. Power, darkness, understanding of his prince’s might courses through his body.

Yuzu runs her hand down Yuya's cheek. "I told you Prince Yuya is a kind soul. You are his now, he will take good care of you, Sora." 

Sora smiles happily, and they the place, returning to You Show Duel School, introducing Sora as a new student. Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi are quite suspicious on the turnaround; every time Yuya entered the school for the past three days, he kept complaining about how Sora wouldn’t take “No” for an answer. Shuzo, on the other hand, is ecstatic to find another student willing to take courses at the You Show Duel School and demanded that Sora duel Yuya to see what he was made of. Sora complies quite easily (moreso because Yuya commanded him to, not because of Shuzo’s urging) but does request that the Action Field take place in a land of candy and chocolate.

Sora’s monsters are quite of surprise. First they appear cute and cuddly but with the right monster and Polymerization, they transform into nightmarish creatures that look ready to kill you than hug you. Fluffals were the lovable huggable forms, Edge Imps were the weapons that sliced and diced the innocent stuffed animals and Frightfurs were the ones that wanted to stab you. 

Frightfur Bear makes quick work of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, with Sora stating that every monster it destroyed would’ve been equipped to his Fusion monster. With bated breath, everyone waits to see Odd-Eyes be summoned on Sora’s side of the field…

But they become confused when Yuya starts laughing at his predicament.

“What’s so funny?” asks Ayu.

“Maybe he knocked his head at the bottom of that chocolate lake,” Tatsuya suggests.

“He’s nuttier than a chocolate chip walnut cookie!” Futoshi comments.

Yuya stops laughing before he presents himself in his trademark flair. “Ladies and gentlemen, have I got a surprise for you!” he shouts. “Pendulum monsters that leave the field don’t go the graveyard; instead, they go to the Extra Deck instead!”

“Huh?!” Sora shouts. He didn’t see this at all!

“That’s correct,” says Yuya. “And there’s more where that came from! For now, I choose to Pendulum Summon Performapal Cheermole from my hand and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Extra Deck!”

Yuya’s pendulum swings back and forth between Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician before Odd-Eyes appears on the field with a mighty roar and a mole with pink fur and a green cheerleading outfit appears, hiding her face behind a pair of cyan pom-poms..

“Ohhh...that’s so cool!” Tatsuya cheers. “That means Yuya can keep summoning Pendulums again and again no matter what Sora throws at him!”

“We just keep learning new things every day!” Shuzo comments.

“I’m not done,” says Yuya. “Now I play Polymerization to fuse Performapal Cheermole and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!”

Sora gulps, remembering how Yuya summoned Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to deal with Shingo. This wouldn’t end well.

Meanwhile, everyone but Yuzu smiles. She knows exactly what Yuya is planning.

_“Fusion Summon! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!”_

A gale of wind blows across the sugary Action Field as the green and silver colored dragon descends, flapping its massive wings.

“Odd-Eye Vortex Dragon’s effect!” says Yuya. “When it’s Special Summoned, I can target one of your monsters in attack mode and return it to your hand!”

Sora looks in horror as Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon’s wings flap up a storm that sends Frightfur Bear to his Extra Deck. Now he has nothing to protect himself from the dragon’s direct attack.

Or does he?

Sora turns around and finds an Action Card on top of a pile of chocolate bars. He scurries towards it as Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon prepares his attack.

“I activate the Action Spell - Evasion!” Sora shouts. “Now I can negate the attack and -- “

“I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon’s special effect!” Yuya shouts. “If I return a Pendulum monster in my Extra Deck to my deck, I can negate your Action Card’s effect and destroy it! I send Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back to my deck so you cannot evade the attack!”

Sora gasps as his Action Card is shattered and can only scream as he is blown back and lands face-first into a large dollop of whipped cream, his 1800 lifepoints now at 0.

Shuzo cheers at the hot-blooded finale, the kids cheer in excitement for the victory, Yuzu smiles as she knew her prince would win…

And one sole person applauds.

Everyone turns around to see the person applauding: a teenage boy with silver hair, grey-blue eyes framed with red wireframe glasses, and he wears a blue long-sleeved sweater, white pants, sneakers and a long red scarf. Yuzu turns to the person and narrows her eyes.

_“My prince,”_ she says. _“We have a guest here.”_

_“Who is it?”_ asks Yuya. _“Who’s come to see us?”_

_“The CEO of Leo Corp. himself.”_ Yuzu answers. _“Reiji Akaba.”_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zarc has every right to be anxious right now.

In the office of You Show Duel School, sitting in front of his son is the son of Professor Akaba. The one who commanded Shingo to take away Timegazer and Stargazer from his son, put Yuzu in danger and, in a way, made Yuya’s skill with Pendulum Monsters evolve.

Reiji, along with his bodyguard Nakajima asked Shuzo to see Yuya and Yuzu, Shuzo agreed but he kept his eye on the meeting as Yuya and Yuzu listen to Reiji, Yuzu wrapping her arm around Yuya's as she started doing for a while. 

"What do you want?" Yuya asks him, wondering why the mastermind on Shingo snatching his Pendulum monsters wants an audience with him. 

"I have something very important to tell you, and while it may not excuse what almost happened to your friends, there is a good reason I wanted these Pendulum Cards from you Yuya," Reiji says. 

"And what would that be?" Yuya crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

"Yuya Sakaki," Reiji begins, voice grave. "A war is coming, and I need your help if we are going to survive." 

"A war?" Yuya asks, wanting to know what Reiji truly wanted and how much information he was willing to divulge. 

Reiji nods. "I have been monitoring you for quite sometimes Yuya, and you have superseded my expectations. You are not only efficient with the three summoning techniques but you have created a new one in Pendulum. I dare say you are one of, if not _the_ best duelist that our dimension has. And you might be the key to win this upcoming war."

“But did it have to necessitate putting people I love in danger?” Yuya hisses. Yuzu senses Yuya’s anger and squeezes his hand in comfort. “You could’ve killed them with this little stunt and it would be all _your_ fault if this Duel School’s reputation crashed.”

Reiji adjusts his glasses. "I do apologize for Shingo's actions and my short sightedness. If you allow me to extend an olive branch in regards to the distrust you have towards me, I have already requested that Shingo asks his father for a check under the You Show Duel School’s name. That should help pay off debts and supply you with more high-tech equipment, should it not?”

“WHAAAAT?!” Shuzo shouts. “You...You really mean that?”

Reiji nods. “In addition, I will also like to promote You Show Duel School and Yusho Sakaki’s philosophy in order to attract more students. I’m sure there are plenty of children who wish to make someone smile, correct?”

Yuya nods his head, but secretly he hates how Reiji brings up Yusho Sakaki’s name so casually, as if Reiji truly knows Yusho.

“Now then,” says Reiji. “Yuya, I would like to take a look at your Pendulum Cards. I wish to be able to gather data on them so that Leo Corp. will be capable of producing more of these cards for our fight against Academia. Would you be so kind as to let me see them?"

Yuya sighs and shakes his head; even with Sora’s confession, he still wants to be sure. "I'm not agreeing to anything yet, not after that little stunt you pulled. Tell me, how do you know about this Academia, and that they'll be coming? As a matter of fact, do you know who leads them?"

"How I know of Academia is a story I cannot divulge yet. But for your second question, yes, I do know who leads them. My own father, Leo Akaba, has taken over the Fusion Dimension and had attacked or plans to attack the Xyz dimension. And while he disguises his intentions under the want to create a utopia, there might just be something else he wants."

"Something else?" Yuya asks. 

"Like what?" Yuzu continues. 

With a push of a button ,the laptop in Reiji’s hands two pictures side by side. One is of a boy who has the same face as Yuya but instead of the red and green his hair is purple and pink. Just seeing the picture makes Yuya's heart beat faster; it is one thing to know that his brothers and counterparts exists. But to see proof with his own eyes...it sends electricity through his veins. 

_Yuri… he's_ beautiful _._ Yuya whispers.

_My child._ Father's voice seemed breathless even to Yuya's ears. There is one thought and one thought only, one desire. To have this boy, to have Yuri, and it is all consuming. 

The second picture is of a girl named Serena that looked exactly like Yuzu except for her indigo hair and blue strands. It is clear to Zarc, yes Ray Akaba is in the same situation as himself, but now he has the upper hand. He controls Yuzu Hiragi, a part of Ray, and that accursed bracelet was destroyed by her own hand proving her loyalty to him and Yuya. Finally he has a summoning method that Ray can't combat even if she used all of her knowledge of Fusion, Synchro and Xyz against this. He all but won this, he only needs time to collect his children, to become whole. 

He wonders though, if all of his children had another piece of Ray alongside then, and do they have the same feelings for them as Yuya and Yuzu do each other. 

"The both of you seem to have a counterpart,” Reiji theorizes. “Furthermore the names that my Father put under them are not their names. I do not know the name of the boy who holds your face, but the girl that looks like Yuzu is named Serena.”

"Serena…" Yuzu mumbles, seeing the frown on Serena’s face. She wonders if Serena is just like her, if she and the boy with purple hair are close friends, whether or not they can be close friends or even sisters.

And sure enough the names under the two pictures are “Ray” and “Zarc”. Yuya feels his father wrap his arms around Yuya and kiss the back of his head lovingly. 

"I do not know what other motives my father has, as I do not know the status of the others with your faces, but suffice it to say I have my suspicions."

Yuya's breath hItches at the thought of his other counterparts, his other brothers. His longing for then is so bad, so deep; he wants them in his arms soon.

"So I'm asking you, Yuya Sakaki...would you help us in this war, and would you grant me your Pendulum cards?" Reiji asks.

Yuya thinks a little, and listens to what Father suggests. "Yeah, I'll join this war, I don't want innocent people hurt,” Reiji is about to speak so Yuya hastily adds, “But you can't have my Pendulum cards. There are still ways to develop my dueling using them and I would like to do it on my own. You can watch some of my duels with them, so you can have enough data to make your own."

Reiji nods accepting the offer, this will have to do for now.

As he closes the laptop, he looks up to see a poster of Yusho Sakaki on the wall. He frowns.

“If your father was here, he’d be proud at what you accomplished,” Reiji comments.

“You mean how I had the balls to confront Strong Ishijima?” Yuya replies. “Because isn’t it so _nice_ that when I tried to fight him off years ago, all I got was an _entire arena_ ridiculing me? That _you_ , the CEO of Leo Corp., didn’t care about my situation and my mother’s? _Now_ when I know Pendulum Summoning, _now_ you decide to show your face at me, you heartless bastard?”

“How dare you say that to Reiji-san,” Nakajima snarls, hand on his gun.

“It’s the truth,” Yuya spits out, glaring at Reiji. "You said you've been monitoring me for a while, which I have no idea how fucking long, so you saw all these people, all of them, gang up on me, laugh at me, and yet you remained careless, apathetic, not even willing to lift a _finger_ for the likes of me. The only people to keep my spirits up was my family, and even _then_ did you know how much my mother cried over not having enough money to pay the bills or my tuition for school?! How she had to work two part-time jobs now that her husband’s not there? Or how Shuzo is struggling to find money to keep You Show Duel School afloat? How he sacrificed his own dueling career to give Yuzu the proper care she needs? That all of the potential students that came to see me duel the day after I defeated Strong, _none of them_ wanted to join the school all because they couldn’t have my Pendulum Cards?! No, of course not! You’re just so _busy_ with your school and company to pay attention to me! While I cried and asked people to stop making fun of Yusho, _you_ sat there in your tower watching. That’s all you did and all you do Reiji Akaba. You. just. _watch_." 

Reiji remains quiet and Nakajima waits for the signal to pull out his gun. It takes a lot to make Reiji feel something in that cold heart of his, but he admits that Yuya has every single right to be mad at him.

“Yeah, you just watched as Shingo nearly put my friends in danger!” Yuya continues, slamming his hands on the table, leaning forward, snarling. “If even _one_ of them was dangerously hurt, would you have done anything about it? Would you have canceled the duel? Would you pay for the hospital bills? Would you have even _cared_ that a child in _your school_ was seriously injured? Or was one child _nothing_ in comparison to having my cards?”

Reiji grits his teeth. Yuya is right; all he can see now is what would’ve happened if his own sister, Reira who is currently at home doing her homework, fell off the tower. What if no one could save her? What if she landed in that water without anyone to rescue her because he was so busy defeating the one who trapped her?

“You say that you want to protect this dimension from your father,” Yuya chuckles. “Well, how the hell can you do that when all you do is _sit on your ass all day watching me cry my eyes out?!_ How would you know how much I suffered thanks to Yusho running away like a coward?”

“BECAUSE I’M THE REASON YOUR FATHER WASN’T THERE THAT DAY!” Reiji shouts.

Yuya freezes, as does everyone else. The silence is so thick that Zarc could slice it with his claws.

“You...you’re the reason Yusho is no longer in Maiami City?” Shuzo stammers out.

Reiji solemnly nods his head. "I explained everything to your father three yearsago, Yuya and he agreed to leave.”

“W...what do you mean ‘agreed to leave’?” asks Yuya. “Leave to where? Where did he go?!”

“I wanted him to be the head of my special dueling division known as ‘The Lancers’,” Reiji explains, somehow noticing that the atmosphere has become tense. Hell, he would not be surprised if Yuzu pulled out a knife instead of her _harisen_ to stab his throat out. “But he decided to personally go see my Father and -- “

“You just let Yusho go without a care?!” Shuzo states. “You never considered that he’d be leaving his friends and family behind?!”

"Yusho thought he could speak with my father on even ground since they both developed action dueling together,” Reiji continues . He thought it was worth a shot, and no Lancers were good enough yet. He opted to go on his own."

Yuya feels his head pounding, arms trembling, bile rising in his throat. Of all things he had to learn...of all things!

"You...you both are such **_idiots!_ ** " Yuya screams and everyone flinches, especially Reiji. "Of all days, he chooses the day he has a championship duel to go to? Not only that he doesn't even tell his wife and child? His friend? Anyone?! You and Yusho both let things get this bad without doing anything about it! Do you know what you’ve done?! The You Show school is no longer popular, people dropped out because of my ‘cowardly’ father. My mother is a single parent with hardly any job to support the both of us, and Yusho left without a second thought?! You didn't do _jackshit_ seeing everything that my mom and I had to go through, not even giving us money to help keep us from living in the streets! You had your head stuck up your ass for _three fucking years and_ \-- “

“That’s enough,” Nakajima snarls. “Reiji-san would have things perfectly under control -- “

“Did he?” Yuya replies, glaring at the bodyguard. Yuzu also senses the anger in her prince’s heart and narrows her eyes (something that does not go unnoticed by her father).

"He's right," Reiji admits. 

Nakajima flicks his eyes towards the CEO; it’s rare for Reiji to admit he is wrong. "Reiji-san… " 

"I admit, I let my arrogance and Yusho's faith in himself blind me to the consequences of this.” Reiji continues. “My development team and I tried everything in order to get him back and go after him but we couldn't. We tried everything but a machine still didn't work properly, and we couldn't send people after him. We kept waiting, and had Yusho actually succeeded he would have been home by now, but there was no word at.all. I didn't know how to face or explain any of that to an 11 year old and a single mother so I said nothing. I do apologize for keeping silent for all these years, and rest assured I would do _anything_ to make it up to you. 

“I don't ask for forgiveness, Yuya. But do not let your hatred towards me stop us from being allies in this. I am willing to do _anything_ to make it up to you and your family." 

Yuya pauses before letting out a snort. "No, I don't forgive you. I'll take your offer, I'll be your ally but don't think for a second that I forgive you _or_ Yusho for what you've done. Not even all the money your company is valued for will be enough to pay back for this grave error."

Reiji nods. "I understand. This is more than I hoped for, thank you Yuya," Reiji bows and heads out, Nakajima following him. "And as a token of my appreciation, I will allow you and your fellow students of this Duel School to use the facilities of my Duel School until the repairs to this school are complete. I will give you the status as students under the Leo Duel School banner for the next few weeks and will ensure no bullying or harassment is permitted. And I will wire some money into your mother’s personal account to pay for enough bills and your school fees for the next five years or so.”

“Thank you,” Yuzu whispers, eyes glaring at Reiji as if she can freeze him. “You may go now.”

Reiji nods his head as he and Nakajima approach the door. There is silence as Reiji’s hand turns the knock and the door swings open.

“You know something, Reiji?” Yuya asks just as Reiji’s about to leave. “If your father was here, he’d be _proud_ at what you accomplished.”

Reji sighs and bows his head. "It would be the first time he’d notice what I’ve done." 

And then, Reiji and Nakahima leave, and the door is closed shut.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yuya doesn't feel well after hearing the information he gets from Reiji, and stands in the hallway to sort out his thoughts. Everything Reiji confessed had made him hate Yusho _even more_ , to leave his family on a fool's errand to _talk_ to someone who took over an entire dimension and planned to coerce another, did Yusho really think _he_ could talk to someone as ruthless as Leo Akaba into stopping his plans? 

Zarc runs his hand through Yuya's hair, soothing him with light ghostly touches, hugging him lovingly, and spreading kisses on his face. It made Yuya relax but he wants to go home now to cry it all out.

Yuzu feels these emotions even as Shuzo tells the kids that You Show Duel School is getting a splash of color and they will be at the LDS for the next few days. None of them seem that eager to return there -- especially Futoshi -- but Shuzo states that it would be a good experience to see how other students learned how to duel. Plus they might pick up on something. Reluctantly, the children agree.

Sora also notices the grim expression on Yuya’s face but says nothing. He already told Yuya everything about the Professor’s grand project, and he is just waiting for his prince to give him a command to gather even more information -- or at the very least, scout out any potential duelist that could pose a threat after the debacle with Shingo. 

Yuzu asks Shuzo to spend the night at Yuya's and while he is reluctant, _very_ reluctant, Yuzu tells him that she and Yuya need to process this and that it's best to do it together. 

Shuzo sighs and agrees, with very awkward instructions to the lovers not to try and do _anything_ unseenly, which lands him a _harisen_ slap to the head by his red-faced daughter. As Shuzo rubs his head, he then notices how Yuzu just...clings around Yuya’s arm. Now he knows how close his daughter is with Yuya, but he knows that she’s not so...close to him like that.

Still, aftering learning just what Yusho did for Reiji, and the repercussions of it, he can understand that Yuzu just wants to comfort her friend. Shuzo himself is upset and disappointed that Yusho’s great decision to stop this dimensional war was at the cost of his family’s happiness.

But as Yuzu waves good-bye to everyone, that’s when Shuzo sees his daughter’s bare wrist.

_“Why isn’t she wearing her bracelet?”_ He thinks. _“She never takes it off, not even when she goes to sleep. She couldn't have forgotten it. And, now that I think about it...who bought her that amulet and headband? We don’t have enough money to even afford a fancy ring!"_

Shuzo frowns. He’ll be busy overseeing You Show Duel School’s repairs and replacement of equipment for the next few days, but he’ll make _extra sure_ to keep an eye on Yuzu whenever he has the chance. Someone other than Yuya had to have given her those items. And if they did, why? 

Well, that is something he’s going to figure out later. For the time being, he has to make some phone calls.

…

…

…

Half an hour later, Yuya, Yuzu and Sora rest in the Sakaki residence.

It takes no convincing for Yoko to accept having Sora stay for the time being. Just one compliment from Sora is all that is needed and the younger boy takes the guest room, and given some of Yuya’s leftover clothes as pajamas. Sora happily becomes acquainted with the Sakaki pets as Yoko decides to plan out two additional plates on the dinner table. 

In Yuya’s bedroom, Yuzu stretches in bed on top of Yuya, burying her head in his neck and nuzzling him happily. Yuya's tail is wrapped lovingly around her leg, slithering up and down, Yuya purring in her ear as he runs his hand through her hair, and she began to kiss his face and scratch his beautiful scales. 

Yuzu giggles as Yuya keeps purring cutely. "You like this, my love?"

"Feels so good Yuzu," he moans and kisses her and she happily returns the kiss. Yuya runs his hand through her hair, loving feeling Yuzu in his arms, loves her touch, and kiss, hearing her pretty voice whisper in his ear. She praises him, declares her eternal love for him, promises him to stay by his side, to be his princess forever. Nothing will get between them, she forever belongs to Yuya, and Yuya couldn't help but smile in delight, kiss her, touch her lovingly, praise her himself, declaring his own love for her, his want to protect her, to give her everything, to keep her beautiful smile. 

It is all he can do to keep his mind off of everything that is Yusho Sakaki.

Now the only question is, how will Yoko react to this? 

It is rare for Yoko to cry over Yusho’s disappearance, instead she’s the one who consoles Yuya whenever he comes home from school with tears in his eyes. When she cries, it’s over unpaid debts and bills and sometimes having bad days at work, wondering how she can support her only son who only wants to make people smile. 

They stay like that for a while, with soft whispers, touches and kisses until it’s time for dinner. Yoko looks in concern when Yuya doesn’t pick at his food, but that pales in comparison to what Yuya tells her in regards to Yusho, his disappearance, the other dimensions and the fact that Reiji knew all along and said nothing.”

Yoko just freezes for a while, with a look of shock and sadness, not sure how to react. She takes a deep breath, and decides to store all that bottled rage for when she sees Yusho again. She knows Yusho; she knows that he’s out there, alive. And she _knows_ that the first thing he’ll do is open the door and try to sweep her off her feet with a bouquet of roses in hand and a smile on his face while he gives her this long-winded apology as to why he was gone for so long and how he promises to make everything right again.

Well, let’s just hope Yusho is able to keep that smile on his face after she _kicks his teeth in_!

“Yuya,” Yoko says. “Thank you for being honest with me. With that act, you’re a better man than...than _Yusho_ ever was.”

"Of course mom," Yuya says softly, and the four of them finish dinner before he, Yuzu and Sora head back to Yuya's room. Sora has En in his lap, scratching behind one of the corgi’s ears as Yuzu stands next to Sora, waiting for her prince to deliver some important news. Yuya nods his head.

"Father and I decided to bestow gifts upon you," Yuya says. "For being mine, my princess, and my servant. These gifts, these powers will aid you in achieving our goals." He then turns to Yuzu. “My princess, give me your hand.”

Yuzu nods her head as she extends her hand towards Yuya. Yuya smiles at Yuzu’s bare wrist and so does Zarc. Ray’s influence on her is no more. Now, a new purpose awaits Yuzu Hiragi.

“Yuzu,” Yuya begins, eyes glowing red and green. “You have a kind heart and a fiery soul," he says kissing the inside of her wrist. "I give you the power to sense what others feel, to know their deepest desires, they would not be able to lie to you. As well as power hidden in you, En-fowers, to control flowers and plants and trees around you." 

"Thank you for these gifts, my love," Yuzu says and feels the power coursing through her, making her gasp in delight. Her eyes glow with a pale white light as it feels like she can see beyond what humans are capable of comprehending.

Yuya then turns to Sora and hands him a small golden key on a thin chain. “Sora, for as long as we take classes at LDS, you are to keep an eye on Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya. While Reiji states there will be no bullying or harassment, I highly doubt he’ll be able to stop all of it. Take them to safety and make sure _no one_ harms them. Do not kill these bullies, but make sure not to let them go off lightly. Understand?”

"Of course, my prince,” says Sora, slipping the key around his neck. “As you wish. I won't let harm come to them."

Yuya nods, now that everything was said and done he was feeling tired, physically and emotionally. For tonight, Yuzu will take the guest room while Sora sleeps on a mattress in Yuya's room. Yuya takes one good look at Sora’s sleeping face before he closed his eyes finally drifting off to sleep.

Zarc watches with loving, concerned eyes. Today has been very draining on his son, and he needs his sleep. He wraps his arms around Yuya tight, cuddling the boy as their dragon tails intertwine and he shields the two with his wings. Things were going to be different from here on out, and Yuya needs to be ready for what is to come.

_Sleep well, my shooting star._ Zarc thinks, running his claws through his son’s hair. _And remember that I always love you._

And as always, Yuya listens.

**Author's Note:**

> GPQ: So you guys might be wondering why this is a one-shot. Well, it's mostly because Azure and I thought it over and having Zarc obtaining Yuya early meant that it was going to be easy. He won, there's no plot and no drama if we all know that he won. That and Kingdom From the Ashes takes up too much of our time.
> 
> So basically this is a "What if?", or the beginning of one, to see what happened if Zarc decided to get Yuya first. If anyone is willing to write the continuation of it, go ahead (and please send a link). But for now, I don't think Azure or I will continue.
> 
> So thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and views, and we hope to see you in our future works.


End file.
